


Silver

by Cloud9Dreamer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Deal With It, Dom!Yuuri, I promise it's not bad, I spell Viktor with a k, I'm Sorry, Immediately post episode 12, Little bit of angst, M/M, Rimming, Service Sub!Viktor, Switching, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor, but also lots of fluff, handjobs, hugs and kisses, i will love and protect these two for the rest of my life, i'll try to keep out a lot of angst, sub!viktor, yes there is smut, yes there will be lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9Dreamer/pseuds/Cloud9Dreamer
Summary: Coming back to Hasetsu after winning silver at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri starts to fully realize just how loved he is, and how much he loves those around him, especially Viktor. After finally admitting that they're in love with each other -and Yuuri agreeing to move to St Petersburg with Viktor-, the two slowly begin to explore deeper parts of themselves and each other as they work together on their pair skate.





	1. Chapter One

Yuuri is still in shock at winning silver at the Grand Prix Final. Shocked he broke Victor's world record. Shocked he even made it onto the podium at all after last year's blunder. He's unbelievably proud of everyone, of Yurio, Phichit, Viktor. He's proud of himself, of how far he's come since last year. He's realized just how loved he is. He's finally remembering just how fun skating can be, how much he loves it. And with Viktor back in competition, PLUS still being his coach, Yuuri can only imagine just how much his life feels like it's changed.

He looks down at said Russian, who is currently napping on his shoulder as though it's nothing strange. Yuuri can see the shining golden ring still resting on his finger and wonders if Viktor has taken it off once since he gave it to him. Yuuri didn't even think of it like a marriage proposal, nor before when he told Viktor to be his coach until he retired. But...he supposes that now he can see that he HAS done everything partly to keep Viktor by his side. He wanted to succeed at the Grand Prix Final, of course, to win gold. But even though he won silver, he'd made it onto the podium, had beaten himself from last year by multiple spots. And he broke one of Viktor's world records. It feels like a dream.

He looks back out the window as the Japanese countryside comes into view. They haven't made a decision as to what they're going to do before the next season starts up, though Viktor has suggested that Yuuri move in with him in St Petersburg so that they can both practice for the Russian Nationals. Yuuri isn't sure how he feels about that, moving into Viktor's apartment with him. True, they had basically been living together at HIS home for several months, but...he doesn't know, it feels different to him.

Minako and Mari had flown back right after the Grand Prix, promising to throw a party for him when he returns. He isn't sure how embarrassing they plan on making it for him. At least he knows Viktor won't be as shy about it as him. Viktor hardly seems shy about anything. That night in Barcelona...was the first time Yuuri has seen him cry. He feels a bit bad now, but at the time, he was just scared of taking away Viktor's happiness on the ice.

Looking back down at his coach and now-fellow-competitor...and fiance`...he can only smile at the peaceful look on his face, smiling even in his sleep. Fiance`. He and Viktor are engaged. How did that happen again? Oh, he'd actually -sort of- asked Viktor to marry him at the airport when they'd been apart for only a day. But it was enough, he'd decided. He'd asked Viktor to stay by his side until he retired, and Viktor had responded with, "Then I hope you NEVER retire", basically accepting his proposal. And then Yuuri had to make it even better by buying them golden rings! And putting it on Viktor's finger like he was actually proposing. And again, Viktor had accepted it, smiling and holding up his hand proudly when Phichit had seen the ring. Yuuri has decided that was the most embarrassing night of his life, save for last year's banquet -which he thankfully doesn't remember, but everyone else does.

Reaching up with his free hand, Yuuri pushes a few stray strands of silvery hair away from the Russian man's face, unable to stop himself from cupping his soft, pale cheek. He's in awe of this beautiful man who leans into his touch in his sleep, leaning heavier against the Japanese man as though he can't stand having a single inch of space between them. Yuuri can't imagine having another day apart from him, without seeing his heart-shaped smile, hearing "Yuuuuurriiii", and getting held and leaned on, having his hands held. Yuuri thought he would never get to have that, especially with his idol, whom he's learned more as a human being more than an international champion figure skater over the past several months.

Yuuri just...can't imagine his life without Viktor.

"'Attention, everyone, this is your captain speaking,'" Yuuri hears the captain start overhead. "'We will be landing shortly. Please turn off your electronic devices and fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent.'"

Though he's loathe to wake him, Yuuri gently shakes the silver-haired skater. "Victor," he says in English, "you need to wake up. We'll be landing soon."

He smiles when the other man grumbles at being woken, rubbing his eyes before blinking them open. "What? Are we landing?"

"Soon," Yuuri chuckles, watching as the other man sits up and stretches. "We need to put our seatbelts back on."

"Nooo. That means I can't lay against you," Viktor whines, tucking himself right back against his fiance`. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah, me, too," Yuuri agrees, reaching down to fasten Viktor's seatbelt himself before doing his as well. "Maybe everyone will let us take a nap before all the praise."

"Hah, that would be nice."

"Viktor, don't go back to sleep!"

Somehow, Viktor manages to stay awake as they land, and finally the two are able to grab their carry-on before leaving the plane. They go to get their luggage before heading to the lobby, this time fully prepared to see Yuuri's family, Minako, and the Nishigori's, all holding signs welcoming Yuuri home. Yuuri feels his eyes swim with tears at his beloved friends and family, overcome with all the emotions as he rushes over to hug his parents, who hug him back just as tightly. Minako and the Nishigori's swarm around him, too.

Viktor watches the group hug with nothing but content. His Yuuri, who had been so full of anxiety and nerves when he first came to Hasetsu, has blossomed under the realization of all those who love him. 'He may not have won gold', he thinks, 'but will always be loved.'

The ride back to the onsen is filled with chatter about a feast to celebrate all the big news: the engagement, the silver medal, Viktor returning to skating, and everything in-between. Viktor is more than excited to gush about his ring and show it off as much as he can. He's never going to wear gloves again, he swears. He wants to permanently glue the ring onto his finger. He still can't believe his Yuuri was so brave enough to propose. He called them "good luck charms", but even Yuuri should have known that what he was doing was proposing to Viktor in the only way he knew how: by being shy and awkward and yet courageous and strong and everything Viktor loves about him.

He's still surprised that Yuuri doesn't remember anything about last year's banquet, but he supposed that the younger man had drunk so much champagne that he'd blacked out. Viktor is more than glad he saved all the pictures and videos that he himself took and were sent to by other skaters the day after. One day, he wants to show them to Yuuri and tell him the exact moment he fell in love with him, when the Japanese skater was grinding against him, tie around his head, pleading for Viktor to come to his family's onsen and be his coach. That was the moment Viktor fell in love with this dorky, nervous, secretly-erotic and demanding pork cutlet bowl. He's more than happy to spend the rest of his life being with him.

Yuuri doesn't pay attention to how Viktor practically stares at him the ride home, too enthralled talking to Minako about how he only had two drinks at the latest banquet and didn't have much fun, though Viktor did try to get him into another dance-off. He isn't sure if he would have survived the embarrassment SOBER. He doesn't say anything when Viktor's hand finds his, but his chest feels warm when the older man links their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the ring on Yuuri's finger.

When they arrive at Yutopia, Yuuri's parents take their luggage, urging them to go and have a soak in the hot spring before taking a nap before dinner. Viktor quickly agrees, pulling a dazed Yuuri to the showers.

"W-Wait, Viktor! We should get unpacked first!" Yuuri tries to argue as the Russian starts to strip.

"Why? We can do that later, after a bath and a good, long nap," Viktor argues right back, shirt already off and now working on his pants.

"Well, yeah, but, it's not good to just let the clothes sit in our suitcases," Yuuri sighs, even though he starts to pull off his own shirt.

"It's not like they're going anywhere, Yuuri," Viktor chuckles, folding his clothes and setting them to the side. "Are you happy to be home? It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," Yuuri agrees, folding his clothes and setting them to the side as well, placing his glasses on top of them. "Still nothing compared to the years I was gone in Detroit, though."

"What did you study for? I never asked about that before," the Russian asks as he sits on a little stool and reaches for a showerhead.

"Phsyical therapy," Yuuri replies, sitting next to him and getting to work on wetting his hair, too. "I never thought about making it into a career. It was just something to get a degree in that I felt would help me with skating."

"I agree with that. I could see you as a therapist. BUT I hope that that is far away in the future IF you decide to retire from skating."

Yuuri can't help but laugh. "I can't exactly compete when I'm in my fifties, Viktor."

"You would find a way," the older man says smoothly. "The sexiest silver fox in competetive skating."

"Don't you already hold that title?" Yuuri teases.

He only laughs when said man whips his soaking head towards him, dramatic tears in his eyes. "Yuuuuri, how could you say something so mean? Are you saying I'm old?"

Yuuri just keeps laughing. "I'm just kidding, Viktor! You're not even thirty yet! Stop acting like you're dying!"

"I might as well be!" the silver-haired male cries. "I'm one of the oldest figure skaters in the world!"

"But still a five-time gold medalist figure skating champion," Yuuri reminds him. "It still makes me really happy to know you're coming back."

Viktor smirks at him. "Looking forward to beating me, then, my Yuuri?"

Yuuri smirks right back at him. "I won't stop until I get you to kiss my gold medal."

"I've already kissed your ring. What more do you want?" Viktor teases, then holds up his hand with his own ring. "And now I can kiss the ring you gave me everyday!"

Yuuri can't stop himself from flushing, still embarrassed about the whole thing. "W-Were you serious when you said that we're engaged?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Of course I'll marry you, Yuuri."

And Viktor says it with such a serious tone that Yuuri feels his heart jump. "You...You really wanna marry me? ME?"

"Well, who else, silly?" Viktor chuckles, reaching over to take the raven-haired man's hand. He lifts it to his lips and presses a kiss to the soft knuckles. "I've fallen so desperately in love with you that I feel I might die if I'm away from you again. I know it was important to make sure Makkachin was all right, back then. But as soon as I was gone from your side, I felt as though I was suffocating. I don't ever want to feel that way again. So, the only reasonable way to assure that is to marry the man I've loved since that banquet."

Yuuri can hardly see him through the tears in his eyes. He'd worried for so long that his feelings were one-sided, that the Russian man was just flirtatious and physical and that's how he showed affection and praise. He was afraid, when he'd actually outright said he loved Viktor live on television when declaring his theme, that Viktor had decided to ignore it because he didn't want to make Yuuri upset. (He'd later learned that Viktor simply hadn't understood him saying it in Japanese, but still, he'd decided to never mention it to Viktor to ensure that he didn't mess up their relationship.) He'd over-analyzed every moment between them for some kind of sign that Viktor loved him in return. But...now that he's actually been told it, he realizes that EVERYTHING Viktor did for and to him were evidence of how much he loved him. Was...Was he really that blinded by his anxiety to not have seen it?

Viktor still can't stand to see anyone cry, especially his beautiful Yuuri. Reaching over to wipe the tears from his fiance`'s eyes, he lets himself lean forward, pushing back Yuuri's bangs to kiss his forehead. "My Yuuri. I'm sorry that I didn't realize you didn't remember that night at the banquet. I would have said something sooner."

"I...don't think that would've been a good idea," Yuuri whispers. "I'm glad I had a little more self-confidence by the time you told me. I wish it hadn't been in front of everyone else, but..."

"Ah, true," Viktor agrees, leaning back. "I would have preferred to tell you in private, but I was just so shocked that you didn't remember, I couldn't help but blurt it out. Chris certainly didn't help."

"Oh, yeah. Don't ever let me and Chris get drunk together. That would probably end in a stripping disaster," Yuuri chuckles.

"Where did you learn to pole dance, anyway? Did Minako teach you?"

Yuuri quickly shakes his head, cheeks turning pink. "No, I, uh...It was a free course in Detroit, and Phichit said he would go with me to the first class. It was just...a lot of fun, honestly. Like, I didn't know that pole dancing took such core strength and finesse. Phichit stopped showing up after the second class, but I kept going until the course ended."

"Yuuuuuri, what other secret talents are you hiding from me?" Viktor asks excitedly.

Yuuri can't help but laugh nervously. "Nothing else, I promise."

They finish getting clean, then grab their privacy towels before heading out to the hot spring. They don't have any other guests right now, so they have it all to themselves, and Yuuri takes full advantage to relax with Viktor, leaning on the Russian man's side and surprised that he's not as terribly anxious as he was months ago. He wonders why he was ever so nervous when being this close to Viktor only makes him seem to melt.

Viktor isn't any better off, arms draped casually over the rocks behind them, more than delighted to have his fiance` so close and just as relaxed as he is. He never thought he would enjoy something so simple as soaking in a hot spring with the man of his dreams. He'd thought for so long that he was nothing more than a machine, designed to just win more and more gold medals and never give himself time for anything else but practice. But...that night at the banquet, a young Japanese skater got so drunk that he went from shy wallflower to the stripping, dancing life of the party. He'd been so upfront and adorable with Viktor, it was just so...sweet. Viktor still believes his decision to travel here to be Yuuri's coach was the best decision of his life. He's learned how to live, how to love, two things he thought he would just miss out on.

Turning his face, he presses a kiss to the top of his Yuuri's head. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri's face turns pink and his heart picks up, but he rests his cheek on the silver-haired man's shoulder. "I...I love you, too."

Viktor beams, but buries his smile in his fiance`'s soft hair, content to be content. He doesn't want to rush things -although, hello, they're going to be married. But, still, they've only kissed once, and that was when Viktor was so full of awe and affection and LOVE that he himself hadn't been able to appreciate the kiss. He would VERY much like to try that kiss again, with Yuuri able to react properly. But he wants to take things slow. He wants Yuuri to initiate intimate things like that. For now, he's perfectly content to relax, really relax, with the love of his life.

Yuuri fights to stay awake, not wanting to waste a second and forget the feeling of being so damn HAPPY. Even after all these months, he's still in shock that the man he'd watched on TV and put up posters of all over his bedroom like a girl in love with a pop star...is now going to marry him and skate with him, BECAUSE of him.

He almost purrs when Viktor's fingers run through his hair. "Tired, Yuuri?"

He hums, not wanting to nod his head and dislodge Viktor's hand. "Yeah. You may have to carry me," he teases.

But Viktor's smile spreads wide across his face. "I'll carry you EVERYWHERE, Yuuri. If it were up to me, the only place your beautiful feet would touch the ground would be on the ice."

Months ago, Yuuri would have turned bright red and stammered out something about not being good enough for Viktor to even LOOK at his feet. But now it just makes him feel warm inside, his own smile crossing his face. "Y'know, I'm probably strong enough to lift YOU," he says, carefully getting up and stretching, unashamed in his nudity after having shared the hot spring for months beforehand. And his confidence has only increased since then, shown as he leads Viktor out of the water before easily swinging the Russian man into his arms as though he's a groom picking up his bride.

Viktor's eyes widen, his face turning dark pink as he wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck and shoulders. "You...You can actually carry me."

Yuuri smiles proudly and turns to carry Viktor back inside. As soon as Viktor is back on his feet, he grabs a towel. "Yuuri! Let me dry you off!"

Yuuri stands still and lets his fiance` pat him dry with a plain towel, watching Viktor with interest as the Russian man works very carefully and gently to ensure that the younger man is nice and dry. He uses his own towel to quickly dry himself off, then the two don their robes and make their way out. They run into a slight problem when they reach the hall to their respective bedrooms.

Yuuri looks up at his partner with flushed cheeks. "Um...Do you...wanna come sleep with me?" he asks tentatively.

Viktor's entire face lights up. "Yes! Yes, Yuuri! Let's go!"

He takes the Japanese man's hand and pulls him down to Yuuri's own bedroom. He's been trying to sleep with Yuuri for MONTHS. He's NOT going to abuse this opportunity to relax further and hold his lovely sleeping beauty. Once inside the little bedroom, Yuuri realizes that his twin bed is far too small for he and Viktor to sleep together in.

"Viktor, maybe we should go to your room instead," he suggests, but said man is already jumping on the bed with a VERY pleased smile on his face.

"Yuuuuuri, we're not making love," he chuckles. "We're only taking a nap."

Though Yuuri flushes darker at the first statement, he nods his head and climbs up onto the bed, laying on his back in his usual position. Viktor quickly shifts and lays down on the other man's chest like he had at the China Cup. Here, he can hear Yuuri's heartbeat, strong and slowing as the man relaxes. Viktor preens when Yuuri's fingers run through his hair, his other hand pulling the blanket up over them.

"We should set an alarm," Yuuri says, his voice soft and slurring as his tiredness starts to overtake him.

Viktor simply hums, nuzzling into his beloved's chest. "Your family will understand if we miss dinner because we were so tired. And I, for one, plan to sleep for a looong time."

Yuuri just smiles. He won't argue with that.

 

When both men wake, they happily eat their own bowls of katsudon and listen to Minako's drunek rambles as they watch a ballet production on the large but outdated television. Viktor, still sleepy, leans heavily on Yuuri's side as they finish their meal. Yuuri absentmindedly wraps his arm around the older man to make them both more comfortable, his cheeks flushing lightly when the Russian man nuzzles against his shoulder.

"You should go back to bed, Viktor," he tells him.

"Nooo, not without you, Yuuuuri," Viktor mumbles.

Warmth fills the younger man's chest. "I'll be there in a little while, ok? I just wanna talk to my family for a bit. Can you make it to the bedroom on your own?"

Immediately, Viktor latches onto him. "No. Carry me."

Chuckling, Yuuri does so, proud that he's strong enough to make his fiance` so happy. Once he's tucked Viktor in, he returns to the dining room, sitting beside his ballet teacher.

"'SO,'" Minako starts a little loudly, "'you and Viktor are getting married? For real?'"

"'I think so,'" Yuuri replies. "'I mean, Viktor said he was serious about wanting to marry me. I guess I'm still...in shock, I think. I had no idea he loved me back.'"

"'WE all knew,'" the ballet teacher mutters. "'He was ALL over you the whole time you've been together! Obviously he was flirting with you!'"

"'I didn't know! I thought that was just how he was off the ice,'" Yuuri says defensively. "'I'm just...I can't believe he's loved me this whole time.'"

"'You were literally the only person who couldn't tell. We all just thought you were nervous. We didn't know you were actually TOTALLY BLIND!'"

Yuuri flinches when she shouts right in his ear. "'S-Sorry! I just...I'd never known what being flirted with is like, especially by someone who's more beautiful than anyone in the entire world.'"

"'Ugh! You both are lovey-dovey idiots. I better be the Maid of Honour.'"

"'Of course,'" Yuuri smiles.

After talking for a little while longer -and drinking a little more- Minako goes to her room to sleep it off. Yuuri goes to the kitchen to help his mom with the dishes. "'You seem very happy, Yuuri,'" she tells him. "'I don't think I've seen you this happy since you were little. I'm glad to see how much you smile now.'"

The younger Katsuki can't help but smile at that. "'Yeah. I guess...I guess I'm just...more comfortable with myself. I have more self-confidence.'"

"'I've noticed,'" his mother hums. "'Viktor has been a wonderful influence on you. And you're engaged! Ah, I'm the luckiest mother in the world to have TWO ice-skating champion sons!'"

"'Moooom! Don't let Viktor hear you say that or he'll never let me hear the end of it.'"

His mother laughs softly. "'I can't help it, Yuuri. I'm just so proud of you. I've always wanted you to be this happy. You can't blame a mother for wanting her child to have someone who looks at them the way Viktor looks at you.'"

"'Was it really that obvious that he liked me?'"

"'Oh, absolutely! I was afraid at first that he was simply so affectionate because of his own Russian heritage. But after seeing the two of you bond over the past several months, I'm just surprised he didn't propose to you earlier.'"

Yuuri nervously clears his throat. "'A-Actually, I'M the one who proposed.'"

Hiroko's eyes widen. "'You DID! Yuuri, that's amazing! And he accepted?! Oh, does he want the wedding here or in Russia? Does he want a traditional or modern wedding? Does he want us to cater? Ohhh, so much to plan!'"

Yuuri doesn't remember having seen his mother so excited about something other than he or Mari. She had been so warm towards Viktor from the beginning, probably for Yuuri's sake because he was so nervous about his idol of over ten years suddenly appearing. But over the course of Viktor's stay here, she had become so fond of him and treated him like he was already part of the family.

"'We'd love for you to cater, Mom. We have a lot to talk about. I don't know if Viktor wants to have the wedding before or after Russian nationals. I don't know if he'd get too distracted by the planning.'"

"'Ah, true. Well, if you need any help planning, you know that I'm here.'"

More warmth fills the young man's chest. "'Thanks, Mom.'"

 

Stepping into his bedroom some time later, Yuuri doesn't bother to hide a smile at the sight of Viktor curled up in HIS bed, clutching his pillow like a replacement for Yuuri. Shutting the door, Yuuri takes off his glasses and sets them on the windowsil, then reaches down to run his fingers through his fiance`'s hair. Said man hums in his sleep and unconsciously turns into the soft touch.

Yuuri has no idea how he got so lucky, but he wouldn't change anything he's done in the past if it meant he gets to be here, climbing into bed with the man of his literal dreams. Pulling the pillow away, he tucks it under his own head as he wraps his arms around the older man. As if sensing Yuuri is here, Viktor moves closer and nuzzles into Yuuri's chest, sighing as he relaxes. Yuuri runs his fingers through the other man's hair, soothing the both of them to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning, Viktor wakes and simply looks at his husband-to-be. Yuuri always looks so beautiful when he sleeps, stress and anxiety absent as he snoozes away. Viktor wants to wake up like this everyday. Reaching up, he carefully tucks a stray, silky strand of hair behind the younger man's ear. He smiles when Yuuri's lips twitch, his heart full of fondness for this alluring young man. He'll do anything for him; WANTS to do everything for him, if Yuuri would stay by his side and smile at him like he always does.

Viktor had felt suffocated by nothing but practice and competition for so many years. He'd started to feel a sort of hollowness inside of him, a void that made him learn to force smiles and work the crowd to hide how empty he felt. And then this young man came into his life, drunk and stripping and dancing but BEAUTIFUL. Viktor had laughed that night, freely and brightly as this Japanese skater swept him onto the dancefloor and danced with him, held him like he weighed nothing. And when the young man had grinded against him and begged for Viktor to be his coach, Viktor had suddenly felt the void inside him getting filled.

And now it's a year later, and he feels more complete than he has for over a decade. It's all because of this sleeping beauty piggy prince. He can't stop himself from leaning up and covering every inch of Yuuri's face in kisses. Yuuri, not a morning person, snorts unattractively -though everything Yuuri does is attractive in Viktor's opinion-, and pushes Viktor back, squinting in the morning light without his glasses.

"Good morning, my lovely prince," Viktor smiles, only leaning in to press more kisses to the younger man's soft cheek.

"What're you doing up so early?" Yuuri yawns, but doesn't push Viktor away this time, and the older man happily nuzzles into his neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Viktor sighs. "I just think you're so beautiful when you sleep."

"You're so weird," Yuuri snickers, lifting his arms to hold the other man. "Sorry I came back so late. I was talking to Minkao and my mom."

"Mmm, about what?"

"The, uh, the engagement. My mom wants to cater, by the way."

Viktor gasps and pulls back. "At the wedding?! Yes! I would LOVE for her to cater the wedding! Did you tell her she could?"

"Y-Yeah, I did," Yuuri smiles. "I had a feeling you'd want her to. Oh, where do you wanna HAVE the wedding? And what kind of wedding did you want?"

Viktor can hardly contain his excitement. "We should have the wedding here, of course! With your family! I'm sure we could get Yurio and Phichit here as well, and I'm sure Chris and his boyfriend would love to come. Hm, as for what kind, I don't really mind. I would LOVE to see you in a suit, though."

Yuuri's soft cheeks turn pink, but he nods his head. "I think you'd look good in a suit, too. Though it would be nice to see you in traditional Japanese montsuri and hakama."

"We could have two ceremonies if you'd like," Viktor suggests. "A traditional Japanese wedding and a traditional Russian wedding!"

"Would that make you happy?" Yuuri asks, holding his arms out when Viktor goes right back to hugging him.

"Yes! That would be wonderful! That way we can have a wedding for your family and one for mine!" Viktor declares. "I should warn you, though, my family can be even more, ah, 'affectionate' than I am. They make me look tame."

Yuuri can only imagine what they're like, then. He'd been so obsessed with Viktor his whole life that he had never looked into his family, although he does know that his mother used to be a famous ballerina and his father was a hockey player. It's as though Viktor was truly a mixture of the two of them.

"I'd like to meet them," he finds himself saying. "If it would make you happy."

"Yuuuri, stop thinking about what would make ME happy and focus on what would make YOU happy!"

"You already make me happy," the other man replies easily.

Viktor pulls back again, ocean-blue eyes full of tears. "YUURI! That was so romantic!"

Yuuri just rolls his eyes, his face pink as he reaches up to cup his fiance`'s cheeks. "If you react like this every time I say something like that, you're gonna run out of tears."

"I can't help it when the man I love is so sweet to me! How ELSE am I supposed to react?!"

Yuuri can only smile. "Are you hungry? We should go get breakfast."

"Yuuuri."

"What?"

Yuuri feels his face heat up when Viktor taps his lips with his finger. "No 'good morning' kiss?" Viktor teases.

Yuuri's flush darkens, but he manages to lean in and VERY lightly press his lips to the other man's. He doesn't give himself the time to savour it -their SECOND kiss!- before he pulls back and stands, leaving Viktor flushed and amazed at the younger man's boldness.

"Come on," Yuuri chuckles nervously, pulling the older man's hand to get him off the bed. "We should eat. Then we should unpack. I can't believe we didn't do it last night."

"We were tired," Viktor says defensively, gripping his fiance`'s hand as they make their way down the hall. "There isn't much to unpack anyway. It's mostly clothes."

"Exactly. They need to be washed and put away. And I need to clean and sharpen my skates."

Viktor gasps, his eyes lighting up. "Let ME do that, Yuuri! I'll take care of your skates, I promise!"

Yuuri pretends to think about it, humming and tapping his chin as Viktor waves an imaginary tail. "All right. But you better take good care of them."

The older man happily nods his head.

Yuuri wonders if Viktor really enjoys taking care of him; tying his skates even at practice, making sure he naps, making sure he's hydrated, making sure he takes breaks. Yuuri is sure that if he wanted, Viktor would massage his legs and feet just to please Yuuri. Yuuri has mixed feelings about wanting to be touched like that. He's gotten used to hugs, even craved them. But, well, hugs and kisses are a little different than more, hm, "intimate" touches. Just the thought of Viktor's elegant hands on his body, touching his hips, gripping his thighs...it has Yuuri fighting back his own desires.

The two eat their breakfast and discuss what they should do for the day -after unpacking and cleaning skates, of course. Viktor suggests they go to the beach since the weather isn't too cold, and since Yuuri only wants to spend more time with the other man, he agrees. Makkachin will no doubt enjoy running around in the water, anyway.

After breakfast, they return to Yuuri's room, where his family had brought in their luggage yesterday. There isn't much to unpack and put in the wash, just Yuuri's training clothes and costumes, as well as Viktor's suits. Once those are either in the washing machine or hanging up to dry after being handwashed, Yuuri gives Viktor his skates and cleaning gear. The Russian man immediately sits on the bed and gets to work, taking great care and time to make sure Yuuri's prized skates are sparkling clean and sharp. Yuuri sits in his chair at his desk and pretends to be on his phone, watching the way Viktor's cerulean eyes glaze over, his smile soft, as he almost-tenderly cleans Yuuri's skates. Yuuri has never cleaned his skates like that; usually he was full of anxiety or extremeley depressed, hands shaking to the point where he couldn't even hold anything properly.

"Yuuri, what made you decide to use these skates?" Viktor asks after just now finishing with one skate.

"I-I don't really know," Yuuri replies with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just thought they were nice and not, you know, too flashy. I wanted them to go with any costume. And I've been skating with them for so long that I've just never thought about getting a new pair. Do you think I should?"

"Not if they've gotten you this far and they're in such good condition," Viktor says. "Though we should get you new ties and make sure the blades are still properly attached. We wouldn't want you popping a blade off in the middle of a program."

Yuuri thinks he'd have a heart attack if something like that happened. "I'll order some new ties later, then. How are YOUR skates? If you wanna return to competition by the Russian Nationals, we need to make sure your skates are ready."

Viktor hums distractedly, looking down at his duffel bag which houses his own skates. "I'll look at them, but I doubt they'll need much care before I return to Russia."

That makes Yuuri catch his breath. Of course Viktor has to return to Russia to compete. Nationals are only a few months away, for both of them. Viktor will not only have to coach Yuuri but create his own program as well. Yuuri can't imagine the kind of stress that will bring on the other man, especially training away from his home rink.

"Do you...Do you wanna go back to train in St Petersburg?" Yuuri finds himself asking. "I-I mean, that's where you've always trained, right? It would be a little weird to train here in Hasetsu."

Viktor's smile slowly disappears. "I don't know. Yes, I've always trained back home, but I wouldn't mind if I stayed here until the competition. It would help me get you ready for the Japanese Nationals. Unless..."

Yuuri's heart picks up. "'Unless...'?"

"Unless you came with me, back to Russia. You could compete against me in the Russian Nationals."

Yuuri's heart then decides to skip a beat. Him, compete against Viktor in the Russian Nationals? His fiance`? His idol? Is that something he could actually do without his anxiety getting the better of him?

"Do you think...that would be ok?" he finds himself asking.

Viktor looks up from the younger man's skate and smiles warmly. "Of course it is, Yuuri. Oh! We could even do a pair skate!"

Yuuri flushes bright red at that. "A pair skate?! As in we skate TOGETHER?!"

Viktor nods his head eagerly. "It would so much fun, Yuuri! We would dazzle everyone! We could have matching costumes and everything! And I already have something in mind!"

"Y-You do? What is it?"

"You remember my program to 'Stammi Vicino'? There's actually a reprise of that song where the lovers are reunited and aren't lonely anymore. I've been thinking about it for months and I have it already almost finished."

"I didn't know there was another version of the song. Wait, you said you've been thinking about this for MONTHS?"

The Russian man happily nods his head. "Truthfully, I've been coming up with it since I saw your video of my original program. Whenever you went home, I would stay at the rink a little longer to work on it. Though, of course, it'll be a little different with you actually there, too."

Yuuri is just overwhelmed that Viktor wants to skate WITH him. Only in his deepest fantasies did he imagine himself skating WITH the beautiful skater. But now...it can really happen. He can really skate with Viktor. What did he do to deserve such an opportunity?

"I'd...I'd be honoured to skate with you in Russia, Viktor," he manages to say.

Viktor shakes his head, getting up and crossing the room. He takes Yuuri's right hand in his own and kisses the ring on his finger. "No, Yuuri. It will be my pleasure."

 

They hold hands as they walk along the beach, Makkachin walking happily by their side. Viktor feels incredibly warm and content, despite the chilly weather. He's more than excited to start training again, especially with Yuuri. And he'll be coming to live with him in St Petersburg! He'll have to make sure the apartment is ready for another man to live in it. But Yuuri is coming to live with him! They're going to get married and live together in St Petersburg and they're going to skate and compete and dazzle the entire world. And Viktor will show everyone who he belongs to, who makes him the happiest man on the planet. He'll show everyone how perfect Yuuri Katsuki is, how proud he is to be this man's soon-to-be-husband.

"Viktor?"

"Hm?"

"Is it because of last year's banquet that you came to Hasetsu? Because I was drunk and begged you to coach me?"

Viktor smiles warmly at the memory. "I was fascinated by you. You turned a boring banquet into a party, bringing even Yurio out to dance with you. And then you pulled ME out to dance with you, too, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun! You were so bright and cute. I just wanted to see you again. But I was afraid, the next morning when you were so cold to me, that you didn't want anything to do with me. So when I saw your video, I thought it was an invitation to take you up on your offer."

"Do you regret it?" Yuuri asks.

But Viktor squeezes his hand. "Not for a second. It was the best decision of my life."

"It took you out of competition for a whole season," Yuuri mutters.

"One missed season won't ruin my life, Yuuri. Not when it gave me you." Viktor knows Yuuri's anxiety will always try to rear its ugly head. He knows he'll have to continue to learn how to help Yuuri overcome it, whether it's with kind, assuring words or tight hugs. But this is something he wants Yuuri to fully understand: just how happy he is, how glad he is that he made the decision to leave competition long enough to bring Yuuri back to the ice, stronger and more confident than ever.

And in a way, Yuuri helped bring Viktor back to the ice the same way. Viktor had been feeling the inevitable spiral into something dark and lonely as his career had continued, nothing but training and winning gold medals. The thrill had left him, the joy of skating. He really had been willing to retire. But the thought of skating against Yuuri, of skating WITH Yuuri, it ignites something inside him that he's never felt before.

"Hey, Yuuri," he starts, "when did you fall in love with me?"

He smiles when the younger man's cheeks quickly turn a soft pink. "W-Well, I'm not sure, to be honest. I mean, I've looked up to you for so long, and then, getting to know the REAL you since you came to Hasetsu...I don't think I can pinpoint a moment when I fell in love with you. I think it's been happening since you helped me through my panic attacks when I was working on my free skate routine."

Viktor can't keep the smile off his face. "Why those moments, do you think? When I helped you calm down."

Yuuri hums and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I've had so many panic attacks before. Phichit helped me through a few when we were in Detroit, and Yuuko used to calm me down, too. But...with you...it was different. It's...hard to explain." Viktor's heart almost stops when Yuuri looks up at him with a soft smile. "I just knew that I felt safe with you."

Viktor can't stop himself. He gently cups his Yuuri's face and kisses him. "I love you, Yuuri." When Yuuri looks up at him in surprise, his cheeks bright red, Viktor tries not to let his own insecurities show as he pulls away. "Sorry. I wanted you to initiate our second kiss, but I guess I got carried away."

He's barely finished his sentence before Yuuri is grabbing fistfuls of his jacket and pulling him down into a much firmer kiss. Viktor is quick to react, tangling his fingers in Yuuri's soft, black hair and pressing his lips hard against the younger man's. Viktor whimpers when Yuuri kisses him again, pinching the Russian's lower lip with his before kissing him again and again. Viktor's mind swims, his heart pounding in his chest. He doesn't remember ever being so affected by someone kissing him before. And when Yuuri finally pulls away, he's barely out of breath while Viktor is gasping for air and more than a little excited.

And Yuuri, the tease that he's quickly learning to be, smiles and walks off like nothing happened, leaving Viktor completely bewildered. "Yuuuuuuuri! You can't just kiss me like that and walk off!" Yuuri just chuckles as the other man catches up to him.

They soon return to the hot spring to eat lunch and figure out what Yuuri needs to pack for the move to St Petersburg. The rest of the day is spent in Yuuri's bedroom, going through books and embarressing posters that Yuuri flushes and stammers over while Viktor just beams at how much his Yuuri has admired him. Makkachin sleeps soundly on the bed while the two men create boxes of what to bring right away and what can be shipped later.

The thought of moving again is more than daunting to Yuuri, but for some reason, this feels less scary than Detroit did. Maybe because it's Viktor? Everything has been a lot more challenging with Viktor, but nothing has scared him quite as bad.

 

Later, after dinner and another relaxing bath in the hot spring, the two head back to Yuuri's bedroom to get ready for bed. Yuuri's jetlag is finally gone, but it's still been a tiring day, and he's greatly looking forward to sleeping with Viktor. Not SLEEPING with Viktor, of course! Cuddling is just...really nice.

"We should start practicing tomorrow, Yuuri," Viktor tells him as they change into pyjamas. And by "pyjamas", that means Yuuri's sweats and Viktor's sinful black thong. At this point, Yuuri shouldn't be surprised that this is how Viktor sleeps; he's seen him in his only his underwear -and less- more than he can count.

"On which program?" Yuuri asks as he tugs his sweatshirt down.

"Our 'Stammi Vicino' duet, silly!" the other man smiles, jumping onto the bed and holding the blanket up for his fiance`. "Come on, Yuuri. We should rest."

Yuuri climbs under the covers, too, laying on his back and easily wrapping his arms around the Russian man as he cuddles against his chest. "What? No 'good-night' kiss?" he teases.

Viktor immediately perks up, his nose pink. "Yes! Yuuri, 'good-night' kiss!" And he puckers his lips for emphasis.

Yuuri can't help but chuckle, leaning up to press his lips against Viktor's. Viktor hums happily and presses back, threading his fingers in Yuuri's silky hair. Yuuri lets Viktor continue to kiss him, just amazed that he's kissing and touching his idol. He's allowed to tangle his fingers in Viktor's hair, grip the back of his neck, run his hands up and down the silver-haired man's shoulders and back. And Viktor basks in the attention, eagerly straddling the younger man and unable to stop himself from kissing him again and again. He nips at Yuuri's lower lip as he pulls away, and when Yuuri gasps, Viktor slips his tongue past his delicious lips.

Yuuri has been kissed before, has kissed others before. He's even had deep kisses like this before, hands wandering but never delving underneath clothes. It felt good, but it didn't feel GOOD for him; it wasn't real, it wasn't love. But this, this all-consuming love he feels for Viktor, the REAL Viktor...it has him rolling so he has Viktor flat on his back. Viktor goes completely willingly, all too eager to let Yuuri dominate and manhandle him. He moans and whimpers into Yuuri's mouth as the Japanese runs his hand up and down Viktor's side, fingers dancing down his ribs and curling around his hip.

When Yuuri finally pulls back, Viktor is so hard that he can feel his cock barely contained by his thong. "Yuuri," he gasps, chest heaving as Yuuri sits up and looks down at him with such open hunger on his face that Viktor can't help but shiver. He should be used to being looked at, being gazed down upon. But none of his past partners looked at him like Yuuri does. None of them had been as loved by Viktor as Yuuri is. And Viktor positively ACHES to be touched by Yuuri.

"'Shit,'" Yuuri swears in Japanese. He's fantasized about Viktor beneath him like this, flushed and vulnerable and clearly wanting more. And, God, Yuuri wants more, too.

He looks down at the dusty pink nipples on Viktor's normally pale chest, now tinted pink with flush. Yuuri can't stop himself from reaching down to run his thumbs over the little nipples, finding them incredibly soft. Viktor's back arches into his touch, a startled gasp escaping them both at his reaction.

"So beautiful," Yuuri breathes. "You're so beautiful, Viktor."

Viktor whimpers. "Yuuri. Yuuri."

"What is it, Viktor?" Yuuri asks, unable to stop himself from rolling the older man's nipples between his fingers.

Viktor whimpers again, arching up again as though he's offering his body to Yuuri. "Touch me, Yuuri. Please!"

"I AM touching you," Yuuri finds himself saying, twisting Viktor's nipples to prove it.

Viktor bites his lip to stifle his cry. "More, Yuuri!" he begs. He can't think about anything except the NEED to feel Yuuri's hands all over his body.

Yuuri flattens his hands and palms Viktor's pectorals, digging his fingers into the firm muscles. His hands move with each rapid rise and fall of Viktor's chest. He drags his palms down the other man's abdomen, amazed that he's even able to touch such a toned figure. He moves his hands to the sides, tracing a trimmed waistline that he'll always be jealous of, digging his thumbs into the V of Viktor's hips. He stares at Vitkor's cock, the dark red head peeking out from the waistband of the black thong.

Yuuri has seen this cock so many times in the bath, knows what it looks like soft and settled on Viktor's thigh. But now, the intense desire to see it hard has him tugging the older man's underwear off. And Yuuri swallows at the sight before him. Five-time gold medalist living legend Viktor Nikiforov, laid bare on dime-a-dozen Yuuri Katsuki's bed, flushed all over, lips bruised from kissing, and cock hard against his belly, looking up at Yuuri like the younger man invented sex.

How did Yuuri get so lucky?

Unthinkingly, he wraps his hand around the Russian man's cock, rubbing his thumb over the beading pre-cum leaking out. Viktor whimpers loudly, his hips jerking up into the younger man's hand.

"Does that feel good?" Yuuri asks, doing it again and getting the same result.

Viktor nods his head enthusiastically. "Yes-Yes, Yuuri."

"You want more?"

Viktor nods even more. "Please, Yuuri!"

Yuuri kicks the blanket farther down the bed, and Viktor eagerly spreads his legs as Yuuri shifts so he's laying between the other man's legs. Viktor feels like he'll come from the sight along, Yuuri's hand around his cock, the younger man's face so close to it.

Yuuri can smell Viktor's arousal from this close, heady with musk and sweat. His mouth waters with the NEED to taste. He looks up at Viktor, licking his lips. "Don't take your eyes off me," he orders, then licks a slow, wet stripe up the underside of Viktor's cock.

Viktor doesn't need to be told twice, though his eyes do flutter as Yuuri adorns his cock with sultry licks and wet kisses. People have sucked him off before, back when he was frivolous about who he brought to bed with him, but he feels like he's getting his first blowjob all over again. He doesn't know anything about Yuuri's past partners, if he even HAS any, but he can't imagine having anyone's mouth but Yuuri's on his cock ever again. Yuuri has only been kissing and licking him, and he's already desperately restraining himself from crying out and waking up the entire resort. (He's been told many times by past partners that he's very loud.)

But, oh, Yuuri is testing him when the Japanese covers the head of his cock with his lips, tongue hot and lazy as it swirls around the tip, teasing the foreskin. Viktor wouldn't be able to take his eyes away for anything. He wants so badly to tangle his fingers in Yuuri's hair, but he's afraid that Yuuri will think he's getting taken advantage of. So he fists his hands in the sheet, one shooting up so he can bite his knuckles when Yuuri takes him deeper.

Yuuri is also having trouble keeping quiet. He's dreampt about sucking Viktor's cock, feeling it hot and heavy on his tongue. He wants nothing more than to make the older man come, to fill his mouth. He looks up every now and then as he slowly bobs his head, making sure Viktor's eyes are trained on him. He can tell how difficult it is for the other man to keep to muffled moans and whimpers, and he wishes his room was farther away from the others' so that he could hear Viktor moaning as loud as he wants. Now the thought of being in Viktor's apartment, by themselves with thicker walls, is MUCH more appealing.

"Yu-Yuuri," Viktor gasps. "I'm not, ah, not going to la-aast long!"

Yuuri pulls off with an obscene pop. "Go ahead. You don't have to hold back."

But Viktor shakes his head. "I want to come with you, Yuuri."

That's when Yuuri finally feels just how hard HE is. "Yeah. Yeah, ok. How?"

Viktor reaches out for him. "Come here." Yuuri moves up so they're face-to-face again. He shivers when Viktor pushes down his sweatpants just enough for his cock to be free. Viktor wastes no time in shifting so that he can wrap his fingers around both of their cocks. He relishes the shudder that goes through Yuuri. "I want to make you come."

Yuuri can hardly find the words to reply, and simply nods. "Yes. Yes." And he reaches down and takes hold of Viktor's cock once more. "I'll make you come, too."

Viktor gasps and nods as well. "Yes, Yuuri."

Their hands move in a blur, moans and gasps swallowed as they kiss. Yuuri knows it's the easiest way to keep Viktor relatively quiet as they touch each other. It's almost upsetting that Yuuri feels his release quickly approaching, and he doesn't have any way to tell how close his partner is, even though Viktor is making constant noise and thrusting up into his hand. And Yuuri, not wanting to come first, uses his other hand to shove his fingers into Viktor's mouth, moving down to kiss and bite at the older man's slender neck. Viktor moans loudly around his lover's fingers, laving them with his tongue and tasting the salty skin as he feels heat pool low in his belly.

"Getting close?" Yuuri asks him, biting roughly at the junction of Viktor's neck and shoulder.

Viktor jolts as tingles zip down his body at the bite. "Mm-hmm!"

Yuuri dives right back in to nibble on Viktor's neck, rubbing his thumb over the head of Viktor's cock and dipping his thumbnail into the slit at the tip. Viktor's orgasm catches him off guard. He arches high off the bed, biting down hard on Yuuri's fingers as his cock releases spurt after spurt of sticky seed. Yuuri winces and follows hardly a second after, adding his own cum to the mess.

Yuuri breathes heavily as he shivers from the aftershocks. He manages to pull back and look down at his fiance`. Viktor has several dark red hickies and bitemarks on his neck, his nipples are still swollen, and his stomach is covered in their cum. He's flushed all over, chest heaving as he fights to catch his breath, tears dirtying the side of his eyes and face. He looks...wrecked. Yuuri doesn't know why, but he LOVES it.

Knowing all that cum will get uncomfortable once it completely cools and dries, he starts to get up. But Viktor grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?" Viktor asks almost hysterically.

Yuuri leans down and kisses his forehead. "I'm just going to get a washcloth to clean us up. I'll be right back, ok?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." He kisses Viktor's forehead once more before getting up on shaky legs. He goes to the bathroom and wets a washcloth, and takes his time coming back. He waits for his anxiety to start up. He just participated in mutual handjobs with Viktor Nikiforov! He just made THE Viktor Nikiforov come all over himself just by biting his neck. But he's somehow not freaking out. He actually feels...good. REALLY good. Proud and satisfied and eager to get back in bed and relax.

When he returns to the bedroom, he smiles as Viktor pouts and reaches out for him. "I'm here," he coos, putting his free hand on his partner's hip as he cleans up their mess. "Was that...Was that good?" he asks.

Viktor smiles up at him, sated and definitely a little sleepy. "That was so good, my Yuuri."

"It was just a handjob," Yuuri mutters.

"It was PERFECT, Yuuri. Because it was YOU."

Yuuri licks his lips shyly. "I left marks on you."

Viktor immediately perks up. "You did?! Where? On my neck?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, I overdid it a little," Yuuri apologizes.

"No, I love it, Yuuri," Viktor smiles widely. "I want you to leave marks EVERYWHERE."

Yuuri raises his eyebrow at that. "'Everywhere'? What if they show through your costumes?"

"Then everyone will know who I belong to," Viktor replies happily, reaching up to cup Yuuri's cheek. "I want the whole WORLD to know that I have the most beautiful man on Earth as my lover."

Yuuri's heart thuds in his chest. He really doesn't deserve this man. Or...maybe he does? Maybe it's ok for him to be loved and adored and desired by the one and only Viktor Nikiforov, and the part of him that only Yuuri gets to see.

He leans down and kisses the other man. "I love you."

Viktor doesn't bother to hide how happy his smile is. "I love you, too, Yuuri."

Yuuri finishes cleaning them up, letting Viktor strip him of his sweats so that they can hold each other with no barriers. Viktor nuzzles into the younger man's neck, fitting every inch of his body to Yuuri's side. Yuuri wraps his arm around the Russian man, linking their fingers with his other hand. Burying his nose in Viktor's silky hair, he thinks to himself that he would love to go to sleep like this every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blowjobs and handjobs and orgasms, oh my! i had this chapter already written, so i figured i'd upload it. i'm working on the third chapter right now, so please be patient!


	3. Chapter Three

The next day, Viktor moves around feeling a hundred pounds lighter. Last night was the best sexual experience he's ever had, and with his lovely Yuuri! He's not surprised that the younger man took control; Yuuri is most certainly dominant, no matter how shy and anxious he can be. Viktor definitely looks forward to seeing just how much control his Yuuri will take in the bedroom, maybe even out of it.

They arrive at the Ice Castle shortly after a light breakfast. Yuuri unzips and takes off his coat as Viktor puts his skates on and ties them for him. At this point, it's weird if Viktor isn't the one to do it. Yuuri had felt odd about it at first, always letting Viktor put his skates on, tie them, untie them, and take them off again, even when it was just practice. But he finds it comforting now, a little thing that he knows Viktor does to calm his nerves.

Once both men have their skates on, Viktor sets up his iPod and tells Yuuri to get in the starting "Stammi Vicino" pose.

"You want me to OPEN it?" Yuuri asks, but skates to the centre of the ice anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll join you soon. But I want everyone to once again see how beautiful you skated to my program. Just start and I'll stop you when I plan to join you. Then we can work on the changes I've made."

"Ok."

Yuuri takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, bowing his head as he waits for the music to start. As soon as he hears the piano, he focusses on the music, muscle memory guiding his movements. He's watched this program so many times, practised it alone whenever he was upset or in too much of a panic to work on his other programs. It's familiar, almost soothing. He almost forgets that Viktor is there with him.

And as for Viktor, he's utterly captivated as he watches Yuuri skate. Seeing the younger man on his phone screen is nothing compared to seeing him move in person. He's had the pleasure of teaching Yuuri, guiding him, aiding him in creating a program just for him. He's gotten to see Yuuri's incredible progress, his blossoming into, what Viktor considers, the most beautiful creature to ever grace the ice. And Yuuri is still young enough to continue to hone his talents, to continue to grow and win as many golds as he deserves. And Viktor plans to be there for each and every single one of them.

He watches Yuuri skate, stopping him and the music so that they can begin working on the next steps. He wants this to be THEIR program. He wants it to show the world their love -like he didn't already do that when he kissed Yuuri in China. He guides Yuuri through step sequences and jumps, taking great delight in the glimmer in Yuuri's eyes when he tells him that they'll both get to do lifts.

Yuuri pays close attention to each instruction and demonstration, demanding to go over them again and again, even when Viktor says it's been hours and they should stop for the day. He wants this to be perfect for Viktor. A program to showcase not only their skills but their love. Love on Ice. He smiles to himself as he goes through the second step sequence again. The lyrics to the song are different in the reprise, and the singer's lover is singing with him, repeating him, in perfect harmony. A duet of utter love and devotion and passion. Yuuri wants to make this nothing but wonderful for Viktor.

Viktor already has his skates off and has been watching Yuuri for some time before the younger man finally decides to stop. Viktor is once again struck by Yuuri's stamina, and, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, wonders about how that stamina transfers over to more intimate activities. That is something he plans to figure out.

He hands Yuuri his skate guards when the other man reaches the edge of the rink. "Stunning as always, Yuuri," he praises, holding his partner around the waist as he puts on his guards. "We can work on the second half tomorrow if you'd like. I can't wait for you to lift me!"

Yuuri chuckles, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. "I'll just work on not dropping you. I've never done lifts before, even when Yuuko and I were younger."

"Did you skate together?" Viktor asks, bottling down the small pang of jealousy he feels at Yuuri's childhood friend.

"Not for competitions," Yuuri says, walking over to the bench and sitting down. He takes a large swig from his water bottle as Viktor gets to work taking his skates off. "It was really just for fun. I wasn't really that strong, though, at least not enough to lift her higher than a couple inches."

"Well, you've already proven that you can lift me easily!" Viktor points out happily, slipping Yuuri's tennis shoes back onto his feet. He lets Yuuri tie them himself as he puts Yuuri's skates into his gear bag. "I doubt you'll need to increase your weight training. Perhaps your stamina training so that you'll have the energy to do the lift later."

Yuuri hums and nods his head, carefully getting to his feet and stretching his arms above his head as he stands on his tip-toes, the delicate joints popping. Viktor leans in and kisses his cheek. "I think a soak in the hot spring is in order for my little pork cutlet bowl."

Yuuri is silent for a moment, then bursts into laughter. "'My little pork cutlet bowl'?! Is that what you're gonna call me now?!"

Viktor's face hurts, he's smiling that wide. "If it makes you laugh like that every time, yes." Standing up, he holds out his hand for his partner. "Let's go get in the bath."

 

Yuuri is immediately glad that Viktor made him get in the hot spring. His muscles are already starting to ache as he slides into the steaming water. He waits for Viktor to step down with him, sighing as he leans on the older man's side again. He could easily fall asleep like this, muscles relaxing as Viktor wraps his arm around him.

"We should go to bed early tonight," Viktor suggests, kissing the top of Yuuri's head. "I know you must be tired."

Yuuri hums and shakes his head. "I'll be fine after a nap."

"Are you sure? You don't want to be unable to sleep later."

Yuuri hums again, too tired to keep track of his mouth as he presses a wet kiss to Viktor's shoulder. "You'll help me relax, won't you?"

Viktor's cock suddenly gets very interested. "Of course, my love. Whatever you need." His hand sneaks down to Yuuri's hip to prove his offer.

Though Yuuri shivers, his cock twitching against his leg, he gently takes the older man's hand away. "Not in the bath, Viktor. We can't get the water dirty."

Viktor pouts at that. "Get up on the side. I know how we can keep the water from getting dirty."

Yuuri does so, sitting up on the rocky ledge of the bath. His cock gives another excited twitch when Viktor kneels in front of him, resting his chin on Yuuri's left knee. That's when Yuuri realizes what Viktor means to do, and he bites his lip to hold back a groan.

Viktor smiles innocently up at him. "Yuuri, may I suck you off?"

Maybe it's the way Viktor asks it, maybe it's the fact that he's ASKING FOR PERMISSION, but Yuuri's heart pounds in his chest as he nods his head. It doesn't prepare him at all when Viktor gently spreads his legs and takes Yuuri's quickly-thickening cock in his hand, delivering a reverent kiss to the soft head.

"So beautiful, my Yuuri," he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses all over the shaft. "I want to worship you, Yuuri. Would you let me?"

Yuuri's breath quickens. "Do-Do you what you want."

Viktor looks up at him beneath silvery lashes. "I want to do what YOU want." He kisses the tip of Yuuri's cock again. "Tell me, Yuuri." He takes the younger man's hand and place it on his own head. "Please." He wants so badly to please Yuuri. He feels he'll go mad if he doesn't make this wonderful for him.

Yuuri cards his fingers through the older man's hair. "Do you want me to take control? Like last night?"

Viktor's shoulders visibly sag with relief. "Yes. Yes, please."

So Yuuri nods his head. "Ok," he says softly, giving Viktor one more pet before tightening his fist, essentially taking hold of Viktor by his hair. Viktor gasps and flushes darkly, and Yuuri takes it as a good sign. "I want you to suck my cock, Viktor," he says, his voice steadier than he expected. "And I want you to swallow so that you don't make a mess. All right?"

Viktor shivers, his breath puffing out in the air. "Yes, Yuuri," he breathes.

"Good. Get to work."

Viktor immediately does so, diving down to take half of Yuuri's cock in one go. Yuuri grits his teeth, letting out a stuttering moan as he grips the other man's hair. "Fuuu-Ah! Yesss," he hisses. "Don't stop," he orders.

Viktor can't possibly think of stopping any time soon. Yuuri's hand in his hair, Yuuri's cock in his mouth, Yuuri telling him what to do. Viktor feels like he's in heaven. He only wishes there were two Yuuri's, one for his mouth and one to make love to him. THAT would be heaven.

But for now, he devotes his mouth to pleasing Yuuri, teasing the head of the Japanese man's cock with his tongue and moaning around the length as he takes it deeper. Viktor has been told that he gives great blowjobs, but he wants to give his all for Yuuri. He wants to know what spots drive Yuuri wild, how he curls his tongue affects him. He wants to know how far he can take Yuuri's cock, how loud he can make Yuuri get. Then he remembers that this is Yuuri's first blowjob, and he doubles his efforts.

Yuuri feels like it really is possible to get your brains sucked out through your cock. He babbles and moans in a mix of English and Japanese, sometimes praise, sometimes telling Viktor to do something again or go faster. He still isn't sure if this dominant side of him is natural or a result of all the "Eros"-training he put himself through, but the way it has Viktor acting, he doesn't really care. Right now, all he can think about is getting off so he can return the favour. So he grips Viktor's hair as tight as he wants, thrusts in and out of his mouth, USES him. And Viktor takes it all, looking up at Yuuri with a glazed mixture of lust and adoration. It's that look that has Yuuri curling over and hurriedly gasping out a warning just before spilling into his lover's eager mouth.

Viktor feels tears fill his eyes as he finally gets to taste Yuuri's cum on his tongue. He swallows everything he can, licking the younger man's cock clean of every last drop until Yuuri is pulling him away by his hair, sending delicious tingles of pain down his spine. Yuuri's face is red, his eyes bright. His hair is still slicked back, wet from sweat and the steam in the air. Viktor has never seen the other man look so erotic, and he's suddenly reminded of just how hard he is.

"Yuuri," he pants, waiting for an order.

The younger man comes back to his senses, firmly gripping Viktor's hair once more. "Come up here," he says, releasing his hold long enough for Viktor to climb up into his lap. Here, he can see droplets of condensed steam run down the Russian's chest, and he doesn't bother to stop himself from leaning in to lick a few of them away.

Viktor shivers and gasps, his hands finding Yuuri's hair. "Yuuri. Don't tease me," he whines.

Yuuri huffs and shifts, turning to gently lay Viktor on the ground. He takes the other man's hands and pins them up above his head. "Keep your hands right here," he orders softly, squeezing the older man's wrists in affirmation.

Viktor feels like he might combust with the heat from Yuuri's gaze. "Yes, Yuuri," he whispers, letting his arms relax when Yuuri lets go of his wrists.

Yuuri nods in approval. "Good. We might be alone out here, but you still need to be quiet, ok? Can't have everyone hearing you scream my name."

Viktor just groans at that. "If you keep saying such sexy things, I won't be able to hold back."

Yuuri just smirks. "Try."

Then he's moving down and taking Viktor's cock into his mouth. Viktor fights to keep his hips from bucking up, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. He wants to keep still, wants to keep quiet, he wants to be GOOD. Yuuri makes it a mission to make his lover come, using his hand to jerk off what he can't take in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around Viktor's cockhead, lightly scraping it with his teeth.

And that's enough to get Viktor go taut, back arched and mouth open in a silent scream as he spills into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri greedily swallows it all down, pulling off and catching the very last spurt across his face. Viktor, who had made sure that his eyes were glued to Yuuri, nearly comes again at the sight.

Yuuri swipes his fingers through the mess and offers them to Viktor, who lazily sucks them clean. "Did that feel good, Viktor?" Yuuri asks him.

Viktor hums, eyes glossy as Yuuri removes his fingers from his mouth. "That was SO good, Yuuri."

Yuuri lays on his side beside him, propping himself up on his arm. "Why do you like it when I...take control like that?" he asks slowly.

Viktor hums again as he thinks. "I don't know. Maybe because...my past partners, I felt like I had to keep up the whole 'Viktor Nikiforov, living legend' act. I didn't feel like I could really...be myself. But YOU...all you've wanted me to be is myself," he smiles. "And I think I just like...being able to relax and let you make the decisions. I trust you."

Yuuri smiles right back at him. "I like that. That you trust me. That you know you can be yourself with me. That's ALL I want you to be."

Viktor feels like his heart might explode from how big it feels. "That's why I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri blames his flush on the heat. "I love you, too."

 

Later that evening, Yuuri shows Viktor his phone screen. Viktor squints at it, then frowns. "Yuuri, I can't read Japanese."

"It's the rules for the Russian Nationals," Yuuri points out. "I can't compete with you. I should've known."

Viktor jumps up from where he was laying on the bed. "What?! Why not?!"

Yuuri stares at him. "Viktor...I'm not RUSSIAN."

The actual Russian's eyes widen for a short moment, then look off into the distance. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you just get too excited," Yuuri chides gently. "I'll still come with you to St Petersburg and train with you. But I'll have to fly to Japan for my own Nationals."

Viktor whines and flops onto his back. "That's not fair! Now when can we show off our 'Stammi Vicino' duet?!"

"We could do it at the Exhibition Gala," Yuuri suggests, running his fingers through the older man's hair to calm him down. "That gives us a little less time to prepare, though."

But Viktor waves his hand. "It will be easy. We've already learned the first half. And anyway," he goes on, smirking, "Yurio probably has something planned, too. We should be there to support him."

Yuuri nods his head. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'm sure he'll blow us all away."

Viktor chuckles at that. "Knowing him, he'll make sure to make it as edgy as possible so that he'll seem like such an adult."

That makes Yuuri frown. "Why does he think he needs to be an adult already? He's not even sixteen yet."

Viktor hums and shakes his head. "He's the only person making good money for his family. He supports them. I suppose that's why he's so angry all the time, why he works so hard. Winning gold at his senior debut will surely help, but he won't give up after making a little more money."

Yuuri sits beside him and thinks about that. He'd never known why Yuri was so angry all of the time, why he was only seemingly happy when he thought about his grandpa. It makes sense why he wanted Viktor to coach him so badly. Having a champion like Viktor Nikiforov coach you would almost guarantee that you make it big. Yuri must have felt like he NEEDED Viktor in order to win and make more money. But Yuuri has seen the fire in the young boy's eyes when he skates. It's more than just skating to make money, it's skating because he wants to make his family proud.

For such a young boy, Yuri has already proven himself far stronger than anyone else Yuuri has ever met.

He smiles down at his husband-to-be. "Did you know that people are calling the three of us 'the podium family'? Since all three of us have been on the podium?"

Viktor gasps, his eyes sparkling. "Yuuri, that's so precious! I have to tell him right away!"

Yuuri watches fondly as the other man grabs his phone and excitedly texts the information to Yurio. He's still not sure how this scene is real: Viktor laid out on his bed, smiling wide as he texts Yurio -who a lot of people consider their "son". Viktor looks so COMFORTABLE, wearing a pair of Yuuri's sweatpants and no shirt, hair slightly frazzled after not putting any product in it after their shower and bath. Yuuri wants to shower him in adoring kisses.

"Yuuri." Yuuri blinks back into reality to see Viktor holding his arms out and making grabby motions with his hands.

Yuuri chuckles and lays down on top of his lover, smoothing Viktor's hair back so he can kiss his wide forehead. "What is it?"

Viktor smiles languidly, running his hands up and down Yuuri's back beneath his shirt. "I just want to cuddle with my Yuuri."

"Hmm." Yuuri continues to run his fingers through the older man's hair. "When do you wanna get married?"

Viktor sighs, melting into the bed as he rubs his partner's back. "I don't know. I wish we could get married today. I want to call you my husband already."

Yuuri chuckles, warmth blooming in his chest. "I know. I want that, too. At the very least, we could get our marriage license tomorrow. It would take longer to get a ceremony planned, but we would be official."

The older man giggles. GIGGLES. "It's a good thing we already have our rings."

Yuuri holds up his right hand to look at the ring glimmering on his finger. "Yeah," he smiles. "Yeah."

"You look so cute when you smile like that," Viktor coos, reaching up to brush his lover's fringe back. "I can't wait to be your husband."

Yuuri can't wait either.

 

The next day, the two head to the town hall. Both of their hands shake as they sign the necessary papers, and Viktor bursts into tears when they finally get the official license declaring that they're wed. They hold each other there in the lobby for what seems like hours, and hold hands the entire walk back to Yutopia. Viktor rushes to Hiroko and shows his new mother-in-law their license. She pulls them both into her arms and hugs them with all her might. Then she proceeds to run out and tell every guest that her son got married. Viktor beams at the support, and Yuuri can only imagine how much his mother is going to cry at the actual wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, is it hot in here or is it just the onsen?!


	4. Chapter Four

Viktor taps the pen against his bottom lip. "Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov," he mumbles to himself, a sliver of thrill running through him every time he says it. He looks down at the paper, trying to determine the best new signature. He's going to still be signing things after all, autographs and official papers for sponsers and such.

"Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov," he mumbles again. He looks over at Yuuri, who is sitting at his desk with his earbuds in, watching videos of his past programs. 'That's my husband,' Viktor thinks. 'Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov...is my husband.' He wants to rush across the room and attack Yuuri with kisses. He wants to sit in the younger man's lap and be petted and kissed and touched and LOVED.

For the first time in the past twenty years, he feels that he can HAVE that. He belongs to Yuuri now. He flops down on the bed, THEIR bed. It smells like Yuuri. He wants to smell like Yuuri all the time. He buries his face in the pillow. Yuuri sleeps on it; he sleeps on Yuuri's chest. For him, it's a perfect sleeping set-up.

He relaxes so deeply that he almost jumps when he feels Yuuri's fingers in his hair. "Are you tired, Viktor? You can take a nap."

'Yuuri's voice is so soft,' Viktor thinks, carefully turning his head so Yuuri doesn't move his hand. "I'm not tired, Yuuri. Just happy."

"You sure?" Yuuri asks. "It's still early enough in the day; it shouldn't keep you up later."

Viktor turns his head and smiles up at his husband. "Will you lay with me?"

"Sure," Yuuri replies, climbing up onto the bed and laying on top of his husband, who lets out an "oomf" and then a moan at the heavy, comforting weight. "Sorry, was that not what you meant?"

The older man hums and shakes his head. "No, but this is much better."

"Am I heavy? I can move-"

"Don't you dare, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Yuuri chuckles warmly. "You like being able to say that, eh?"

"I'll never tire of introducing myself as Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. I may just call myself Viktor Katsuki," Viktor smiles. "'Reservation for Katsuki, table for two, please.' 'Oh, yes, I'm Viktor Katsuki and this is my beautiful husband, Yuuri.'"

The younger man snickers and buries his smile in Viktor's neck. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in-love, my Yuuri," Viktor grins, then sighs. "Hah, this is so nice. I'll never use a blanket again. I'll just sleep under you."

Yuuri hums and presses soft kisses to the other man's neck, feeling Viktor melt beneath him. If he can do this for Viktor, if he can relax him and make him feel good, then Yuuri will do anything. He lifts his hand and links their fingers on the bed, kissing right below Viktor's ear.

"Mmm...Yuuri?" Viktor starts.

"Hmm?" Yuuri hums, moving down the column of Viktor's neck, tracing veins with his lips.

"We have a free day tomorrow," Viktor sighs.

"Mm-hmm."

"Which means no practice. No need to do anything but relax."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yuuri...Will you make love to me?"

Yuuri's mouth freezes on Viktor's neck, his heart suddenly racing. "You...You want me to...?"

Viktor turns his head so he can see his husband's surprised face. "Yuuri. I want you to make love to me...Please?"

Yuuri's heart continues to race, his cheeks turning flaming red, but he nods his head. "If-If that's what you want. Um, just let me..." He quickly gets up and goes over to his desk as Viktor immediately strips off his clothes -which happen to be one of Yuuri's t-shirts and his usual black thong-, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Viktor smirks, propping his chin up in his hand. "Yuuuuuri. Keeping condoms in your drawer? So naughty."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, though his face is still flushed. "I wanted to be prepared, ok?" He strips out of his own clothes before he climbs back onto the bed, straddling the older man's thighs. His cock gives an excited jerk at the sight of his lover's pert backside. "Have you...um, done this before? Being on bottom, I mean."

Viktor hums, letting out a soft sigh when Yuuri runs his hands up his sides. "A few times. It felt good, but I know it'll feel even better when it's you, Yuuri," he croons.

"That first night you came here, when you wanted to sleep with me...Were you hoping I'd touch you like this?" Yuuri asks, slipping his hand underneath his partner to pinch at a pebbled nipple. He smiles when the Russian man gasps, his back arching beautifully into the bed. "Were you hoping that I'd have you under me like this? Playing with your nipples, teasing you?" He has no idea where this sudden dirty talk is coming from, but Viktor is already twitching underneath him, so he figures it's having a positive affect on the other man.

"Ah, Yuuri," Viktor gasps. "More."

"Lift your hips," Yuuri orders gently, waiting for Viktor to do so before slipping their second pillow under his lover's hips. "Now we won't have to change the sheet. And...And you can rub against it."

Viktor shivers and instinctively grinds down onto the pillow. "Ahh, thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri shifts back and easily spreads Viktor's legs, swallowing when he sees his husband's rosy pucker. Yuuri has the filthy idea to put his mouth there, to taste Viktor's most private place. "Did you clean yourself earlier? When you went to go take a shower?" he asks.

Viktor shivers again, seeming to already guess where this is headed. "Yes. Yes, Yuuri, I did. I promise."

"Good."

And that's all Yuuri says for a while after that, his mouth now doing a much more pleasant job. Viktor shivers and gasps and moans and begs as Yuuri's tongue rubs firmly at his entrance, the muscles fluttering as they try to suck in Yuuri's tongue. Yuuri uses his hands to spread Viktor's ass wide, digging his fingers into the firm muscles, his fingernails leaving little half-moons that Viktor prays will still be there later.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, please!" Viktor whimpers, torn between pushing back into Yuuri or grinding down on the pillow. He's not even sure what he's begging for, so long as it's Yuuri giving it to him.

Yuuri pulls back, giving his jaw a little break. "What do you want, Viktor? Tell me."

"I want-I want you inside me, Yuuri," Viktor stammers. "Please, Yuuri."

"That can mean a lot of things, Viktor," Yuuri teases, slipping one thumb down to rub his thumb against the slick furl of muscles.

Viktor moans loudly, his thoughts a lustful jumble. "Anything, Yuuri! Please!"

So Yuuri dives back in, tongue eager and pointed to wriggle past Viktor's rim. Viktor keens before biting the pillow beneath him, hardly muffling himself as he trembles, Yuuri's tongue moving inside him, tasting his innermost walls. Tears burn Viktor's eyes as Yuuri moans, like he's eating a delicious meal and not Viktor's ass.

Unfortunately, Yuuri knows that Viktor's stamina isn't as high as his own, and he doesn't want to make Viktor come before they really do anything. So he gives one last deep lick against a silky smooth wall before pulling out, letting the tip of his tongue curl and catch the rim to make Viktor jolt.

Sitting upright and flexing his jaw to get some feeling back into it, Yuuri grabs the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount in his hand and letting it warm. Then he reaches down and lets his slick fingers probe at the loosened pucker. Viktor eagerly pushes back, pleading for Yuuri to just get on with it.

Yuuri, deciding to continue to be a tease, pops just the tip of his middle finger past the rim, smirking when Viktor immediately clenches down on it. "So impatient," he chuckles, pushing his finger in the rest of the way. His other hand grips Viktor's hip when it jumps. "Stay still."

Viktor's answering moan is filled with relief. "Yes, Yuuri," he breathes. He'll be good. He'll be so good. So good that Yuuri will never think he needs anyone else.

Even Yuuri will admit that he's getting impatient, too. But he wants this to be so good for Viktor. He wants to make it the very best sex that Viktor has ever had, so that he'll never be satisfied with anyone else. 'Like I've said before,' he thinks to himself, 'only I can satisfy you. Only I can give you what you really want.'

He takes his time before adding a second finger, giving Viktor plenty of time to get used to the burn before Yuuri stretches him. He searches for Viktor's sweet spot, his cock jumping happily when he finds it, Viktor crying out into the pillow and begging for more. Ten minutes and another finger later, Viktor is gasping for breath and crying openly, pleading brokenly.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! I ca-ahhn! Pleasepleasepleeeeeeaase! Ahh!" he cries, his body trembling with the need to come.

Yuuri can't wait any longer either, removing his fingers and shakily tearing open the condom wrapper. He has to re-roll the condom on to get it on properly, unable not to stroke himself a little as he uses more lube to slick himself.

Viktor lifts his head and looks back at his lover. "Hurry, Yuuri."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yuuri assures him, then pauses. "Do you...Do you wanna do it like this? On your stomach?"

Viktor's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I can't really...kiss you like this," Yuuri points out.

Yuuri doesn't even finish his sentence before Viktor is somehow gracefully flipping over and spreading his legs, holding his arms out as he blinks back tears. "Yuuri."

Yuuri can't help but smile. "I'm here. Relax."

Viktor nods his head, taking a deep breath and doing his best to relax as Yuuri lines himself up. Yuuri hisses when just the tip slips right inside, then the head, then half of him. Viktor is already desperately trying to pull the rest of his lover inside of him. Yuuri moves slowly, not wanting to rush, not wanting this unmistakably WONDERFUL feeling to end so quickly. All too soon, though, his hips are pressed flush to the backs of Viktor's quivering thighs, and he lets out a shaky breath that he didn't even realize he was holding, along with a rapid list of swears in both English and Japanese.

Viktor, on the other hand, is seconds from falling apart. Yuuri is THICK, filling him completely and pressing against all of his sweet spots. His skin feels like it's on fire, his cock leaking so much pre-cum that one would think he had already came.

He reaches shakily out for his husband, his Yuuri, until the younger man leans down and kisses him softly. "Does it feel good, Yuuri?" he asks, all his thoughts of YUURI and how YUURI feels and if he's being good for YUURI. "Does it feel good inside me?"

Yuuri shudders and bites his lip. "Don't...Don't say stuff like that. I'll come too soon."

But Viktor smiles, tangling his fingers in his lover's soft hair. "Take me, Yuuri."

And Yuuri does his best, starting to move slowly, trying to draw it out, but it becomes all too obvious that neither are them have any patience left, and he immediately picks up the pace. Viktor digs his teeth into Yuuri's neck and shoulders to muffle his cries, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the younger man as he feels the burning heat start to compact in his belly, the base of his spine. Tears are running freely down the sides of his face, overwhelmed by love and Eros and the all-encompassing fire that is Yuuri.

Yuuri can FEEL it when Viktor comes, from the stinging bite to his shoulder to the tight clench around his cock. He grits his teeth and shudders, quickly following his husband and spilling into the condom, his hands gripping the pillow on either side of Viktor's head and leaving him dizzy.

Viktor eagerly pulls Yuuri down onto him, uncaring of the drying cum on his abdomen. He just...NEEDS to hold Yuuri right now. He whispers romantic sentiments into Yuuri's ear in Russian, not wanting to make Yuuri embarrassed. Yuuri, however, knows what the older man is doing anyway, but is in too much of a state of peace to care about feeling shy. So he decides to say sweet things of his own in Japanese. They lay together like that for a long while, whispering foreign sweet nothings and simply content to feel each other's warmth.

Too soon, though, Yuuri pulls out and gets rid of the condom, going through his usual routine of cleaning them both up before climbing into bed to hold Viktor again. Viktor plasters himself to his lover, nuzzling into Yuuri's neck and marveling at the bite mark he left on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Yuuri smiles and kisses the top of his head. "I love you, too."

 

The move to St Petersburg goes pretty smoothly. Yuuri makes it very clear how he can't wait to unpack everything when their plane lands, and Viktor just chuckles and assures that he'll help. Makkachin, who had been spending his nights with Mari, is more than happy to be returning home, and is the first through the apartment door, bounding about and re-familiarizing himself.

Yuuri had seen the apartment before in a magazine that had been published years ago. It doesn't look like anything's changed, from the bookshelves along the walls and the lush furniture, to the styled kitchen and pictures of Viktor and Makkachin all over the place.

"Welcome to St Petersburg, Yuuri!" Viktor cheers, throwing his arms around his husband. "My Yuuri is here in Russia with meeeee! I'm so happy!"

Yuuri chuckles, his cheeks pink as Viktor presses dozens of kisses all over his face. "Viktor! Quit it," he giggles. "I need to unpack!"

"Mmm, later," Viktor smiles. "I want to take you out and show you around!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but agrees anyway, letting Viktor take his things to the bedroom before they're right back out the door. Viktor wishes it was warm enough to not wear gloves. He wants everyone to see the rings on their fingers. The only time he ever takes his off is either to shower or admire the little half-snowflake design on the inside. (The other half is on the inside of Yuuri's ring.) He wonders if they'll be getting new rings when they have their wedding? This time, HE wants to be the one to get them. He'll make sure they're spectacular, maybe donned with sapphires or diamonds, something that will look beautiful on Yuuri's finger.

They walk around St Petersburg, Makkachin trotting happily at their side. Viktor points out his favourite places, the park he loves to take Makka to, his favourite cafe`s and restauraunts, and describes how beautiful the town can be in the Spring, when the trees and flowers are blooming and coming back to life. Yuuri looks at Viktor more than the things his husband points out, warmth filling his chest with each bright smile on Viktor's face. Yuuri has seen such a difference in the smiles Viktor gives the press and the ones he reserves for the ones he loves. The knowledge of these lovely smiles makes Yuuri feel impossibly happy and honoured, and he greedily hugs Viktor's arm as they walk about.

All too soon, though, it starts to get dark and even colder, and the two return to the apartment after a lovely dinner. Viktor presses kisses to Yuuri's rosy nose and cheeks as they take off their hats, coats, and scarves. "Would you like to take a shower, my Yuuri?" he asks once they've taken off their shoes.

Yuuri yawns, not for the first time today. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Viktor beams and leads his husband to the large bathroom. There's a huge tub with jets, big enough to fit both of them comfortable. There's also a standing shower with plenty of room and glass doors. Viktor is more than excited to get to wash with Yuuri here now. Taking a bath all by himself had been so lonely.

He starts the shower and turns to Yuuri, both helping each other undress, kissing with each piece of clothing removed. Yuuri pulls Viktor into the shower, running his fingers through the older man's hair as it gets slicked back with warm water, Viktor's arms even warmer around his waist. They're both aroused, but it's more of a low simmer than a burning fire, and the kisses they exchange are soft and slow.

Viktor lets Yuuri turn him around without a word, closing his eyes and humming when Yuuri's fingers massage shampoo into his hair. Little tingles flicker down his spine, but he ignores them. He wants to be good for Yuuri, and if Yuuri isn't actively touching him to get him off, then Viktor won't ask for it. He focusses only on Yuuri's deft fingers scraping over his scalp. He wishes his hair was still long; he would LOVE for Yuuri to play with his hair, braiding it and helping him put his hair up for competition. He knows that his hair isn't thinning THAT badly. Perhaps he'd be able to grow it back out?

"Yuuri?" he starts, his voice soft but heard just enough over the pounding of the shower.

"Hm?" Yuuri hums, turning Viktor back around so he can rinse the shampoo from his hair.

"Would you like it if I grew my hair out again?"

Yuuri finishes rinsing his lover's hair out before grabbing the conditioner. "I'd like whatEVER you did with your hair. I mean, it was really pretty long, but I like it this length, too. It's up to you."

"I think I'd like to grow it out again," Viktor smiles. Then whines. "But that means I'll have to go through the awkward part where it's not long enough to look pretty!"

Yuuri just chuckles. "You'll still be beautiful."

"Ohh, Yuuri, always so romantic," Viktor smiles.

"You're so easy to please," Yuuri smirks. "Turn around; let me get the conditioner in your hair. Then I'll wash you."

"Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri's movements continue to be slow and gentle as he massages the conditioner into Viktor's hair. Viktor can't wait to feel Yuuri's fingers running through his hair when it gets long again. He'll teach Yuuri how to braid and make the perfect ponytail, and he'll ask Yuuri to brush his hair at night. And...And Yuuri can grip his hair like reins when he makes love to him. Viktor bites his lip to contain a moan at the thought.

Once his hair is rinsed out once more, he waits patiently for Yuuri to wash his body with the purple sponge he has.

He does NOT expect to feel Yuuri's hands instead, rubbing at his neck and shoulders, and he can't help but let out a sigh at the gentle massage. He closes his eyes and feels Yuuri's hands run down his back, thumbs tracing the knobs of his spine. Yuuri gets more body wash and moves to Viktor's hips and ass, smiling when Viktor moans openly and pushes his ass back into Yuuri's hands. Yuuri thinks about how easily he could slip his finger between the cheeks, rub against the soft pucker there. But he refrains and moves down to Viktor's strong thighs.

"Yuuri," Viktor moans.

"Hm? What is it, Viktor? Use your words," Yuuri teases, moving down to Viktor's calves and feet.

But Viktor simply whimpers. Yuuri moves his hands to the front of his husband's long legs, methodically swiping over Viktor's balls and cock, not giving him any satisfaction as Yuuri moves his hands up again. He traces his fingers up Viktor's abs, rubbing his sides before moving up to rub the older man's pectorals, making sure to let his palms rub firmly against Viktor's nipples.

Viktor is quicky becoming a trembling wreck, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. He's never loved anyone like he loves Yuuri. No one has ever given their whole attention to him like Yuuri. No one has TOUCHED him like Yuuri does. He's had lovers before, people he just wanted to touch him and make him feel good. But none of them wanted to stay, spend the night and let him make breakfast for them in the morning, cuddling on the couch and just gently kissing. Even when he had his escapades with Chris, he knew that Chris was just a good friend, a good lover, but not a partner, not someone who would stay with him.

Then Yuuri came along, pulled him onto the dance floor at an otherwise boring banquet and danced with him. Yuuri, who touched him without fear and a huge smile on his rosy-drunk face. His touch ignited something in Viktor he had never felt: hope. Hope for a partner who would be there for him, make him happy. And Yuuri has done all of that and more. He's reached into Viktor's cold chest and wrapped himself around Viktor's heart, warming him from the inside out and bringing light back into his life.

And he WANTS. He wants Yuuri so much that it HURTS. He never wants to be far away from Yuuri. He wants to go to bed each night in Yuuri's arms and wake up every morning with Makkachin jumping on top of them and licking their faces. He wants to show Yuuri the world and see the soft smile on his lover's face. He wants to spend the cold nights in St Petersburg cuddling on the couch, wrapped in a thick blanket and licking hot chocolate off of each other's lips. He wants to grow old and be coaches together and raise children and see them succeed in whatever they choose to do. He wants to be truly old and grey with Yuuri still astonishingly beautiful by his side, wrinkles and receding hairline and all.

And he's terrified of LOSING all that. He wants to be good for Yuuri, wants to do anything that will keep Yuuri by his side. He's so afraid of screwing up and sending Yuuri right back to Hasetsu. The thought of Yuuri HATING him tears a sob from his chest.

Yuuri immediately stops and moves around to stand in front of Viktor. "Viktor. Viktor, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong," he says frantically, reaching up to cup Viktor's flushed face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Viktor chokes out, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, but Yuuri takes his hands.

"No, you're not, Viktor. Tell me what's wrong. I can't make it better unless you tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

Viktor quickly shakes his head, his wet hair smacking him in the face. "No! Not at all! It's my fault!"

Yuuri's eyes narrow. "Viktor. You didn't do anything wrong."

Yuuri pulls the older man into his arms, guiding Viktor's head down to his shoulder. He runs his fingers through the silvery strands. "You didn't do anything wrong," he repeats. "But you need to tell me what made you feel like you did."

Viktor lets out another loud sob, clutching at Yuuri like a lifeline. "I love you, Yuuri! I love you more than anything! If I lost you, I'd...I'd lose everything!"

Yuuri holds him tighter. "Shh. You're not gonna lose me. I'm not planning on going anywhere. I promise."

"I'm so scared of making you hate me," Viktor whimpers. "I'm clingy and I complain and I can't be away from you, Yuuri! I can't!"

Yuuri eases them onto the tiled floor, arranging them so Viktor is sitting sideways in his lap. Yuuri wraps his arms and legs around Viktor, tucking Viktor's face into his neck. "Shh. It's ok. It's ok," he coos as Viktor shakes in his hold. "I promise you, everything's ok. I don't hate you, and there's probably nothing you could do that could make me hate you. I LIKE that you're clingy. And, yeah, you complain, but it's not BAD, Viktor. It's definitely not enough to make me hate you."

Viktor sniffles and moves down so he can hear Yuuri's soft heartbeat. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Viktor," Yuuri assures him, running his fingers through Viktor's hair. "I'm right here with you. Everything's all right." He gently rocks his partner and hums an old song his mother used to sing to him. He didn't know that Viktor had such insecurities. He'd SUSPECTED, but he didn't know Viktor was so scared of losing him.

He kisses the top of Viktor's head as the older man starts to calm down. "Viktor. Do you...Are you ok with me taking over right now?" Viktor hums and nods his head, and Yuuri kisses his head one more time. "I need to wash myself up really quick, ok? I want you to stay right here and just watch me. I'm not gonna go anywhere, ok? I'll be right here. Then we're gonna dry off and go to bed and I'll hold you."

"All night?" Viktor asks in a tiny voice.

"All night," Yuuri promises, then carefully gets up and makes sure that Viktor stays sitting down. "Just watch me, ok?"

When Viktor nods again, Yuuri stands and makes quick work of washing his hair and body. He rinses off quickly, then gently cleans Viktor's tear-streaked face, then shuts the water off. He gently takes Viktor's hands and pulls him to his feet, then leads him outside the shower, where Yuuri very gently dries him off with a soft towel. Once they're both dry, Yuuri turns and picks Viktor up, kissing the other man's forehead before he carries him out to the bedroom.

Viktor clings to Yuuri's shoulders as the Japanese man lays him down. "Yuuri," he whimpers.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here," Yuuri coos, climbing in with him and pulling Viktor back into his arms. "Everything's all right. I'm not leaving you. God Himself will have to come down here and take me away to get me to leave you."

"I would fight Him for you," Viktor mumbles, eyes swollen and tired from crying. "Or He would have to take me, too."

Yuuri gently rubs his thumb over Viktor's cheek. "Well, I don't think we have to worry about that, especially right now. Right now, it's just you and me, and we're safe and together."

Viktor fights to stay awake, but he can't keep his eyes open. He drifts to sleep with Yuuri's gentle fingers in his hair and Yuuri's warm voice in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww, little bit of angst at the end, but i really wanted to touch on how lonely and anxious viktor can be, too


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor has lived in St Petersburg all his life. He's stayed in numerous hotels all over the world, but never has he actually lived with just one other person. Growing up, he had his mother, father, aunts, uncles, and other family members and childhood friends to keep him company. Then he had Yakov and Mila and Georgi, and then Yuri. He has his real family and his skating family, as well as Makkachin. But now he has the Nishigori's and the Katsuki's...and Yuuri. His family gas gotten so BIG over the last year. It's so exciting! The only thing he worries about is gifts for everyone when he visits. What would the Nishigori triplets like? What would his mother-in-law like for her birthday? So many ideas, but he wonders if they'll find his gifts too expensive? He knows that he has the money to spend on his loved ones, but if they're anything like Yuuri, they'll say that he spent way too much on them.

And, oh, he WANTS to spoil Yuuri. But what can he give to the man who makes him the happiest husband on the planet? Viktor has a LIST of things he wants to give Yuuri, including things such as Armani suits and a trip to the Bahamas. He wants to buy Yuuri only the very best clothes and shampoo for his beautiful black hair. He wants to give Yuuri a new watch because his current one is VERY outdated -in Viktor's opinion, at least. He wants to buy brand new toys and costumes for the bedroom, maybe even sign them up for bondage classes. 'Would Yuuri know anything about that Japanese bondage?' he thinks to himself as he scrolls through pictures of women bound in yards of colourful rope in intricate knots and patterns. Viktor shivers at the thought of Yuuri tying him up like that.

He decides to order a few sets of rope just in case, as well as more lube. Sure, they have TWO bottles of the very best lube, but having more is going to be very important now that their test results have come back. Their letter came just an hour ago, shortly after Yuuri went to the ballet studio to get some more practice in. And they're negative, which means Viktor can FINALLY feel Yuuri fill his ass with cum. He shivers and crosses his legs to give himself some relief.

Oh, who is he kidding? He lays back on the couch and spreads his legs, rubbing himself through his silk pyjama pants. He imagines Yuuri coming home -HOME- and finding him like this: legs spread, cock already hard, thoughts full of being tied up and at Yuuri's mercy. He thinks of Yuuri shaking his head and stalking over to the couch, replacing Viktor's hand with his own.

'You just can't control yourself, can you, Viktor?' fantasy-Yuuri smirks. 'What are you thinking about that's got you so excited?'

"You, Yuuri," Viktor groans, slipping his hand into his underwear, gripping his cock directly.

'Me?' fantasy-Yuuri chuckles. 'And what was I doing to you, Viktor?'

Viktor will never tire of hearing Yuuri say his name. "Tying me up," he tells his imaginary Yuuri.

Fake-Yuuri hums, and Viktor imagines that it's his hand instead of his own around his cock. 'Would you like to be tied up, Viktor? Lay there completely bound while I tease you?'

Viktor moans loudly, his cock already leaking and making the glide of his hand smoother. "Yes, Yuuri. Whatever you want."

'I want you bound head to toe in dark blue rope,' fake-Yuuri tells him. Viktor imagines the younger man's other fingers skimming up under his own shirt, revealing the softly-defined abs of his stomach. 'I want to stretch you so wide and fill you so full of cum that you can't hold it all in.'

Viktor licks his lips just thinking of licking those soft muscles. His ass clenches around nothing at imaginary-Yuuri's words. "I, ahh, I want that, too."

Viktor wants to be marked by Yuuri, inside and out. He wishes there were two Yuuri's, one to fill his ass and one to fill his mouth. Maybe another to come all over his back or front. That would be heaven, surrounded and filled with Yuuri.

He's so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't hear the front door opening, the real Yuuri finally home. "Viktor," Yuuri starts, unwrapping his scarf as he toes off his shoes, "I'm ba-" He freezes when he sees the sight of Viktor on the couch, slender fingers wrapped around his cock, other hand teasing his nipple as he moans Yuuri's name.

One would think Yuuri would be used to seeing Viktor like this, but he's never actually seen Viktor touching HIMSELF before. When he realizes that Viktor hasn't heard him come in, he quietly takes off his coat and makes his way over to a chair close to the couch, silently sitting down to watch as Viktor pleasures himself.

Viktor imagines his fake-Yuuri tugging off the Russian's sweats, spreading his legs to get access to his hole. 'What do you want, Viktor? Do you want my fingers...my cock...or my mouth?'

"Yuuri," Viktor groans, pushing his pants down to rub at his hole, imagining that it's Yuuri's fingers instead. "Ah, want your mouth."

The real Yuuri licks his lips just THINKING about getting his mouth on Viktor again. He's pretty sure he has a huge thing for eating Viktor out. The older man makes the most amazing noises, begging and whimpering for Yuuri to let him come. Yuuri will sometimes let him, sometimes deny him. He can't help it; Viktor has the prettiest crying face.

But right now, he's patient, watching Viktor bring a finger to his mouth, slicking it with spit before returning it to his hole. Yuuri's own fingers twitch as Viktor groans loudly, slipping his finger inside himself. Yuuri rubs his own aching cock in his pants, inctincts conflicted on whether to sit here and continue to watch the show or get up and give Viktor what he's begging for.

Viktor shifts, imagining that Yuuri is ordering him onto his stomach. He lifts his hips high in the air, wishing he had one of his toys, but too impatient to get up. The angle, however, makes it so much easier for him to slip a second finger inside himself and rub right against his sweet spot.

"Yuuri!" he cries out. "Ahh!"

Yuuri is fisting his cock, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. He wants to see this. Viktor is already two fingers deep and moaning nothing but "Yuuri" and "please". Yuuri is fighting to keep himself in his chair. Hearing his lover begging for him is enough to have him leaking. The sight of Viktor's long fingers deep inside himself, brushing against his prostate but clearly NOT ENOUGH...Shit, Yuuri can't take it anymore.

He quickly gets up and fishes the bottle of lube they keep hidden in the couch cushions. Slicking his fingers, he pulls Viktor's out and replaces them with his own. Viktor gasps and looks behind him to see his real Yuuri.

"Yuuri! W-When did you get ho-? Ahh!"

"A while ago," Yuuri replies, easily slipping three fingers inside of his husband.

Viktor cants his hips back, body greedy for more. "You-You watched?"

"You were so sexy. I couldn't help it," Yuuri smiles, leaning down to kiss the back of Viktor's neck. "You missed me that much?"

Viktor eagerly nods his head. "So much, Yuuri. Wanted you so much."

"Do you want me inside you, Viktor? You didn't seem satisfied with just your fingers before."

Viktor groans loudly as Yuuri teases his entrance with a fourth finger. "Yes, Yuuri! More! More, please!"

Yuuri quickly obliges, taking out his fingers and searching the couch for one of the condoms they hid, too. But Viktor hears the foil and shakes his head. "No, Yuuri. We don't need it."

Yuuri's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"

The Russian points to their results on the coffee table. "We're clean. We don't need condoms anymore." He twists and reaches back to pull Yuuri in for a kiss. "I want to feel you fill me up, Yuuri. Please."

Yuuri doesn't need to be told twice. He throws the condom like it burned him, using more lube to slick his cock. Viktor, mind hazy with want, reaches back with one hand to spread himself. "Hurry, Yuuri. Hurry!"

"I'm here. I'm here," Yuuri assures his lover, his free hand gripping Viktor's hip as he smoothly pushes into the older man.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Oh, Yuuuuri!" Viktor gasps, pushing back to feel as much of his partner as he can. He'll never get used to feeling Yuuri inside of him. And now, with no condom, he can feel every ridge and pulse of the younger man against his inner walls, and he shivers once more with the realization that Yuuri can finally come inside him. "Yuuri! Yuuri, move! Move!" he cries, in near hysterics with lust.

Yuuri quickly obliges, both hands holding Viktor's hips as he sets a brutal pace. Viktor can hardly catch his breath, but lets out the most delicious moans, mixing with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the squelch of the lube. Yuuri isn't in any better state, mind clouded with the tight heat around his cock and the sound of Viktor in so much pleasure. It still amazes him that he's able to touch Viktor like this, that he's able to be inside him and make Viktor come so hard that he's limp for ages afterward.

"You really love this, don't you, Viktor?" Yuuri smiles. "Feeling me pound into you. And now I get to come inside you, mark you from the inside, too. Do you want that?"

Viktor rapidly nods his head, words beyond his control at this point. Yuuri's hands are gripping his hips so tight that there's no doubt there will be bruises later. Bruises that Viktor will want to design a costume to show off later. He wishes he could tattoo Yuuri's bites and hickies on his skin, keep them there forever. He wants the whole universe to know who he belongs to.

But for now, all he can do is accept everything Yuuri gives to him, every bite, every filthy word that drips from the younger man's lips, every rough thrust that makes Viktor feel like he'll never be empty again.

He cries out when Yuuri's fingers wrap around his cock. "No! Yuuri! I'll come!" he gasps.

"I WANT you to," Yuuri moans. "I wanna feel you when I fill you full of my cum."

Viktor spreads his legs wider, tears escaping his eyes as the angle has Yuuri slamming into his prostate. "Yuu-uuri! I can't- ah-hah!"

Yuuri leans down and nips at Viktor's ear, grabbing a fistful of Viktor's platinum hair and pulling back, making sure none of the noises that the older man makes will be muffled. Yuuri groans when Vitkor clenches around him in response. "You're mine, Viktor. Nobody will please you like I can. Nobody will fill you like I can. Your body will only remember me and how I make you feel."

Viktor is practically sobbing with pleasure. "Only you, Yuuri! Only you!"

Yuuri growls in agreement. "Then show me. Come for me, Viktor."

Viktor screams through his release, cock throbbing and ass clenching around Yuuri continues to thrust mercilessly inside him. "Yuuri! Yuuri!"

"So good, Viktor," Yuuri praises him. "Give me more."

More spurts escape Vitkor's pulsing cock. "Yuuri!" he sobs, scrambling to reach back for Yuuri's hip, urging him to come, too.

And Yuuri does a few moments later, shivering violently and biting deeply into Viktor's shoulder as he spills deep inside his lover. Viktor's cock lets out another short spurt at the feeling of Yuuri's sticky, hot seed painting his insides. They both shudder through the intense aftershocks, until Yuuri carefully sits up, pulling Viktor up with him until he's sitting in his lap, wrapping both arms around his husband as he presses soft kisses to the back of his neck.

"Viktor...are you ok?" Yuuri asks softly.

Viktor hums tiredly, hips circling a little as Yuuri's cock starts to soften. "Yes, Yuuri," he croaks, voice a little hoarse.

"You were crying pretty hard," Yuuri points out, reaching up to wipe at the remaining tears on his lover's face. "Did I get too rough?"

Viktor quickly shakes his head. "No, not at all! It felt so good, Yuuri. It was amazing."

Yuuri's shoulders drop in relief. "Good."

"I love this side of you, Yuuri," Viktor assures him. "I love how dirty you get. Especially when you're so sweet right after."

The younger man continues to press kisses across his husband's shoulders and neck, hand gently rubbing Viktor's hip. "You're gonna be sore," he points out. "And we need to take a shower. And...clean the couch."

Viktor looks down and sees the large patch of his cum on the cushion beside them. He laughs softly and turns his head to kiss Yuuri's forehead. "Don't worry. This isn't the first time I've had to clean the couch."

Yuuri just snorts in response. "Think you can, um, hold it in until we get to the shower?"

Viktor shivers as he carefully gets up, Yuuri's cock slipping out of him. He quickly clenches his muscles, shivering again when he feels a couple droplets of cum slide down his thighs. "Ahh. I can do it."

Yuuri's cock twitches at the sight of his cum leaking from the older man's abused hole. He swallows and follows Viktor to the bathroom so they can clean up.

 

After a warm shower -and the subsequent cleaning of the couch-, the two are cuddling in bed.

"So did you really miss me that much?" Yuuri asks. "I was only gone for a few hours."

Viktor flushes lightly across the bridge of his nose. "Ah, actually, I was thinking of some things I wanted you to do to me."

"Like what?" Yuuri will do anything if it makes Viktor happy.

"Tying me up," Viktor sighs happily, Yuuri's fingers running through his hair. "Tying me up and leaving me at your mercy."

Yuuri hums as he thinks about it, Viktor wrapped in yards of rope, intricate patterns adorning his body and leaving red marks afterward; Viktor, completely bound and unable to squirm away as Yuuri plays with his body like a finely-tuned instrument. Yuuri's cock once again twitches at the thought.

"I'd like that," he tells Viktor.

Viktor yawns and nuzzles into his lover's neck. "I knew you would."

 

Viktor has been lifting weights to aid his lifts, and it's distracting. Yuuri can't go into the gym at the rink without seeing Viktor there, skin glistening with sweat and eyes focused. Most of the time he's wearing a shirt, one either so tight that his pecs and abs are fully defined, or loose enough to reveal his pale pink nipples with every movement. Yuuri can't concentrate on his own workout at all with Viktor doing squats with all that weight on his shoulders, thighs and ass on full display.

Yuuri had been able to restrain himself back in Hasetsu...but he can only last for so long.

 

Yuuri comes into the gym after practicing, only to find Viktor doing chin-ups on the bar, broad back and shoulder muscles stretching under pale skin. Yuuri stands and stares for what might be hours, cock quickly tenting his pants as he hears every soft grunt Viktor lets out.

'God, I'm so screwed,' Yuuri thinks to himself.

Viktor suddenly stops and just hangs there, turning his head to smile at his husband. "Hi, Yuuri!" he calls happily.

'I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE,' Yuuri quickly thinks. 'I SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE STRAIGHT HOME.'

Without a word, he walks over to stand behind Viktor, running his hands over sweat-slicked skin. "How long have you been down here?" he asks, pressing a kiss to the centre of Viktor's shoulders.

Viktor shivers, but holds onto the bar as his toes settle on the floor. "Not that long," he replies as Yuuri's tongue catches a droplet of sweat rolling down his spine. "Yuuri," he whispers. "I need to focus."

"Don't stop because of me," Yuuri whispers back, hands moving down to hold Viktor's hips. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"As if I could do that," Viktor smiles, but decides to keep going.

Yuuri now gets a close-up view of the older man's muscles shifting and stretching with each pull-up. He dips his fingers into the waistband of Viktor's sweatpants, smirking when the Russian gasps and falters for a second before going on.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep my hands to myself when you're working out like this?" Yuuri murmurs. "Seeing your muscles move, seeing you squat...it's torture."

Viktor chuckles nervouly. "I don't mean for it to be, Yuuri. I just want to be able to carry you like you do with me."

"Is that so?" Yuuri grins. "I thought it was just to be able to lift me on the ice."

Viktor bites his lip to hold back a groan as Yuuri's hands move back to cup his ass. "It WAS," he answers. "But I wanted to carry you, too."

Yuuri looks at the clock and sees that it's not nearly the time for anyone else to show up to the gym. (Just in case, he had locked the door when he came in and saw Viktor.) He brings his attention back to said man and gives the other man's ass a firm squeeze, feeling the glutes clench under his hands.

"JUST carry me?" he teases. "Is that ALL you were thinking of?"

Viktor shivers as Yuuri's nails lightly scratch at his skin. "I...I want to...ah..."

Yuuri chuckles darkly and moves one hand to Viktor's front, skimming over the length of his husband's cock. "Want to what, Viktor? You can tell me."

Viktor falters again, standing on his tip-toes and trying not to thrust into Yuuri's hand. "I want to...I want to hold you up...and make love to you."

Yuuri muffles his moan into Viktor's shoulder. "I want that, too. Would you make me feel good, Viktor? Hm? Would you want me to scream your name with your cock inside me?"

Viktor gasps, his toes curling as Yuuri's hand curls around his cock. "Yes, Yuuri," he breathes. "Whatever you wanted."

Yuuri hums and buries his face in the side of Viktor's neck, inhaling the sultry scent of Viktor's sweat mixed with a bit of his cologne. "I want you...to fuck me so hard...that I can't walk the next day," he tells his lover.

Viktor shudders at the rough words accompanied by a sharp bite to his neck. "Ahh. Yes, Yuuri."

"Good," Yuuri smiles, then steps back, taking his hands with him.

Viktor immediately whimpers and looks back with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Yuuri! Don't stop!"

But Yuuri shakes his head. "Finish your work-out, Viktor. I still have to work out, too, anyway. You'll just have to wait until we're both done to come."

Viktor whimpers again, knowing by now how mean his husband can be, but he knows that it excites Yuuri, and honestly, he likes it, too. He LOVES handing over control to Yuuri; especially when it comes to their more intimate adventures. And he knows that Yuuri always makes him feel amazing when he's finally allowed to come. So he shimmies a little, settling his cock so it's a bit more comfortable, then moves to the bench to work on the weights.

Yuuri works on his crunches, and every time he pulls himself up, he has his eyes on his husband. 'He's not getting off easy when we get home,' he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short blip of some smexy times and a hint for them switching it up -because i fully support the hc that they switch. btw, i accidentally deleted all of my tumblr blogs -smh, fml- so i've started over with a new main blog that's basically just a tumblr pinterest board, but i've also started a viktor rp blog! so if you look up papavitya, feel free to send me an ask or something!


	6. Chapter 6

The date of the exhibition arrives. Viktor is practically bouncing with excitement, but Yuuri's anxiety is rearing its ugly head. Viktor watches with a heavy heart as Yuuri bites his lip and bounces his knee as the older man ties his skates for him.

"Yuuri," he starts. "What are you thinking about? Tell me."

"I'm so worried about dropping you or slipping and taking you out with me," Yuuri bursts out. "I'm so scared of making a mistake during my quad flip and disappointing everyone. I'll mess up and everyone will think you made a mistake leaving to coach me. I just know it!"

Viktor sits on the bench beside his husband, wrapping his arms around him. "No one will think that, Yuuri. Your quads have been fantastic since the GPF. And, yes, we slipped up and dropped each other a few times during practice, but we've been doing so well the past few weeks. You've grown so MUCH since last year, Yuuri! I'm astounded by how much you've blossomed into such a confident and glorious skater. I wake up every day looking forward to seeing you skate for me."

Yuuri sniffles, wiping his eyes. "Really?"

Viktor smiles and presses gentle kisses to the top of his lover's head, careful not to mess up Yuuri's hair. "Really, Yuuri. You're amazing. Everyone should feel blessed to see you skate. And I'm so LUCKY to be able to skate with you."

Yuuri hides his face in his husband's shoulder. "All I've ever wanted is to skate with you, Viktor. I want to make it perfect for you. For US."

"Then that's what we'll do," Viktor hums. "We'll make it perfect for the both of us. Not for anyone else. This is OUR program, Yuuri. Everyone else can only sit back and watch us as we skate our love."

Yuuri looks up at him with a soft flush on his cheeks, but a smile to match. "Yeah. We'll skate our love."

They look up when they hear their names being announced. Viktor presses one more kiss to Yuuri's head. "Time to dazzle the world, zolotse."

Yuuri's heart picks up again, but this time with excitement. "Yeah. Let's go."

Viktor stays by the boards as Yuuri skates to the centre of the ice. Viktor can't help but stare in awe at how utterly beautiful Yuuri looks in his own dark blue version of the Stammi Vicino costume from before. Viktor would LOVE to design all of Yuuri's costumes for the next season. He would be sure to make Yuuri stunning every time he takes the ice.

The music begins, and Viktor watches as Yuuri takes hold of everyone's attention. 'He's a shooting star,' Viktor thinks as he gazes out into the crowd and sees them watching in awe of his glorious husband. 'Everyone can only stand and watch him shine for these few blessed minutes.'

Despite Yuuri's earlier nerves, his jumps go perfectly, stunning the crowd and making Viktor's heart race as he skates out to meet his beloved. Their eyes meet as their hands do, and each feel their love thrumming through the connections, their hearts beating together. 'It's far different than my original program,' Viktor thinks, a smile gracing his features as he spins and lifts Yuuri, in turn getting dipped. He has never skated with anyone else before, a constant solo. But now he's found the love of his life, his husband. His Yuuri. Now he has someone to dance across the ice with, to hold him and share the joy of skating with.

It's something he'd only dreamed of.

And when he's lifted into the air, Yuuri's arms and hands sure and strong around him, he can only see the love in Yuuri's sparkling eyes.

The music comes to a perfect close with their arms wrapped around each other, eyes locked on the other's. For half a second, they completely forget about the rest of the world, only the thrill of the performance running through their veins and making their hearts race against each other's chest. Then the applause has them looking around and remembering that, yes, they're in public, and they split to take their bows, their hands clasped together. Viktor looks to his side to catch Yuuri also looking at him. They're both flushed and can't stop smiling, and Viktor isn't even surprised when Yuuri grabs his jacket and pulls him down for a breathless kiss.

They're almost immediately assaulted by cameras and reporters when they step off the ice, but they're only able to answer so many questions as the ice is cleared of the gifts thrown to them and prepared for the next skater. They know that Yurio is up next, and they want to be there to support him.

They're just coming back from the locker room when they find Yurio and Otabek -Viktor and Yuuri are really glad that they've become good friends since the GPF.

"Yuri!" Viktor cries. "I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to see your program!"

The younger Russian tsk's. "You'll see it soon enough, old man. Just keep your hands off Katsudon. If I look over and see you two tongue-fucking, I'll throw up on the ice."

Though his words are rough, Viktor and Yuuri just smile, knowing the younger boy doesn't really mean it. They give Otabek a thumbs-up, which the teen returns with his usual serious face before following Yuri onto the ice. Viktor and Yuuri move to a better location and lean on each other, watching with proud smiles as their young friend takes to the middle of the ice.

Then the music starts, harsh and loud, the arena dark with a spotlight on Yuri. And then he starts skating, and Yuuri and Viktor's jaws drop. They know Yurio is talented beyond his years. They also know that the teenager has a biting edge, something he's always wanted to express in his skating. But now he has his own exhibition skate, and boy, is Yurio making it his own. With heavy metal and blinding lights, Yurio's leather pants and loose shirt, and the intense jumps and spins; the program is certainly littered with Yurio's creativity. Viktor can only stare in awe at the amount of skill the teenager expresses. It's no wonder that the young boy broke his record and won gold at the GPF.

By the time Yurio is laying on the ice and everyone is on their feet, Yuuri and Viktor are looking at each other in shock.

"Was this the same Yurio we saw just a yesterday?" Yuuri asks.

Viktor can only smile and nod. They jump up and go to congratulate their young friend. The shocked but pleased smile on Yurio's face is the best response they can get. They all stay to watch the other exhibitions, then all go out for a late-night dinner to celebrate.

 

Yuuri is giggling up a storm as Viktor helps him stumble into the apartment. "Vitya," he giggles, trying to unbutton his husband's shirt. "Get naked already!"

Viktor shoos an excitable Makkachin away so he can deal with his very drunk husband. "Yuuuuri," he coos, pulling his lover's hands away. "You're very drunk, aren't you, darling?"

Yuuri is certainly flushed, eyes glossy and smile wide and unabashed as he continues to try and pull the older man's clothes off, too -seeing as how he's only wearing his sinfully-tight boxer briefs and his jacket.

"I love you, Vityaaaa," Yuuri drawls, hanging off of Viktor with a wide smile. "Dance with meeeee!"

"You want to dance, lyubov moya?" Viktor smiles, taking his partner's jacket back off.

Yuuri eagerly nods his head, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. "Like at the banquet," he muses.

Viktor chuckles and steps out of his shoes. "You don't even remember that night, Yuuuuri."

"Mmmm, but I still wanna dance," Yuuri murmurs, pressing his body against the Russian's. "Wanna feel you move."

Viktor's cock twitches with interest as he wraps his arms around his lover. "What would you like to dance to, zolotse?"

"Our song," Yuuri sighs.

"'Our song'? You mean our Stammi Vicino duetto, love?"

"Mm-hmm."

Viktor grins and pulls his phone out of his pocket, quickly scrolling to their duet piece and turning the music up, then sets it on the back of the couch and turns back to Yuuri. "Dance with me, zolotse."

Viktor purposefully slows their movements, not wanting to upset his husband's stomach. He has one hand holding Yuuri's, the other gently wrapped around his waist. Yuuri has his eyes closed, resting his cheek on Viktor's shoulder. They both feel very warm, Viktor pleasantly buzzed from dinner, but Yuuri very drunk indeed. Viktor has only seen Yuuri this drunk a couple more times since the infamous Banquet; once in China, and the week after their impromptu marriage. Viktor can still remember shifting his cock in his pants as Yuuri had given him lapdances and slurred filthy things in a mixture of English and Japanese. Viktor had managed to get Yuuri to bed before running off to relieve himself.

Now, though, he feels very content. Yuuri is flushed and a little unsteady, but so relaxed against his husband as they dance. Viktor wants to dance like this every night before they go to bed. He wants to hold Yuuri close, make him feel safe and guarded.

"Vitya?"

"Hmm?"

"'m tired."

Viktor chuckles and turns the music off. "Let's get you to bed, darling. You're going to feel horrible in the morning."

When Yuuri simply stumbles along, Viktor picks him up bridal style -hehe, "bridal style"- and carries his husband to the bedroom. Makkachin follows, quiet and calm as he jumps onto the bed and lays down to sleep. Viktor helps Yuuri onto the bed and kisses his forehead, then quickly strips out of his own clothes and joins him.

Yuuri plasters himself to his lover's side, burrowing into Viktor's neck. "You smell good."

Viktor hums and pulls the blanket up around them. "Do I? I wore that cologne that you like."

"Mmm. S'good."

Viktor smiles when the younger man yawns. "Go to sleep, lyubov moya. I'll hold you."

"All night?"

"All night, my Yuuri."

 

Sure enough, Yuuri is beyond cranky the next morning. After a rough twenty minutes in the bathroom, he downs four ibuprofin, two glasses of water, and a large omelette. Viktor rubs his husband's shoulders and neck, cooing to him softly as they cuddle on the couch, Makkachin a comforting weight stretched across their laps.

"I'm sorry I keep getting black-out drunk," Yuuri mumbles, hiding his face in Viktor's shoulder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yuuri. At least this time you only started stripping when we got to the apartment," Viktor teases. "And you only wanted to dance."

"Really? I didn't try to get into your pants?"

"No, you just wanted to slow dance," the Russian smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "It was wonderful, Yuuri. I'd love to dance with you all the time."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I want to spend every moment with you," Viktor coos. "What would you like to do today?"

Yuuri hums and nuzzles into his husband's soft shoulder. "I just want to stay in and relax all day. We can go out tomorrow."

"Do you want to watch a movie? I'll turn on the subtitles for you," Viktor offers.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I might fall asleep, though," Yuuri yawns.

Viktor smirk and kisses the top of the younger man's head, rubbing Yuuri's arm. "It's all right, zolotse. You can sleep all you want."

Sure enough, Yuuri is knocked out halfway through the movie. Viktor just cuddles close with his husband while he watches the rest of the film. He's always been a sucker for romance films and novels. From a young age, he was begging his mother to let him watch Disney films and read fairy tales to him at night, and when he was a teenager, he was obsessed with young adult romance novels. When he had downtime, he was always reading something. Even as an adult, you can still find him sometimes reading some harlequin novel. Yuuri has never mocked him for it, thankfully.

But Viktor can't help it. He's always dreamed of romance, of finding a love so powerful that it can change your life. And he's found that in Yuuri. He's found a love so incredible that he can't even think of life without his wonderful husband.

 

Viktor adores taking showers with Yuuri. There's something so intimate about washing each other...and certainly something erotic about seeing Yuuri soaking wet, hair slicked back and skin glistening as droplets of water roll down every curve. Who needs porn when you have Yuuri Katsuki as your husband?

Yuuri doesn't jump when Viktor plasters himself to his back anymore. He actually finds it odd if Viktor DOESN'T hug him throughout the day. So he turns his head and accepts a kiss, still focussed on rinsing his body wash off. He hums as Viktor presses kisses along his neck, the older man's hands gently holding his hips. Yuuri hums again when he feels his husband's cock rub against his ass.

"What's got you so excited?" he grins.

"You, Yuuri. It's always you," Viktor smiles, lazily kissing his lover's neck and shoulder. "I want to be inside you. Can I, zolotse? It's been a while."

"I JUST got clean," Yuuri chuckles, even as he's grinding back against Viktor's cock. "But I guess you've been doing so well in practice. I guess you deserve a treat."

Viktor beams at the praise, always happy to please his husband. "Shall we go to the bed then?!"

But Yuuri shakes his head. "I thought you were more impatient than this, Viktor. Don't you want me NOW?"

Viktor feels like he's been given a gift from the sex gods. "Yes. Yes, Yuuri, I want you now. I want you ALWAYS."

The younger man hums and moves over to the wall, leaning over and arching his back to push out his ass. He flashes a heated look to his partner. "Get to it, then."

Viktor won't give a damn about the water bill they'll recieve next month. He drops to his knees, spreads Yuuri's perfectly plump ass, and leans in to run his tongue over the soft, dark pink pucker now exposed. Yuuri moans softly and reaches back to pet his fingers through Viktor's hair.

"Ohh, that's good, Vitya. Ahh, that feels so good. You're always so good with your mouth," he praises.

Viktor will do whatever it takes to make Yuuri feel good. He prides himself on his skills in giving oral, bringing Yuuri over the edge time and time again. The Russian would fall to his knees at a second's notice, whenever Yuuri wants him to. More than once, they've gotten so heated in practice that Viktor will drag Yuuri to the nearest enclosed space and beg Yuuri to let him suck him off. And Yuuri will grip his husband's hair and tell him how good he's being, how good he is as Yuuri fucks his throat. The first time Yuuri let Viktor rim him, Viktor had been beside himself to have his husband sit on his face. If he's ever going to suffocate, it's going to be because he refused to come up for air.

So he gives his all in pleasing Yuuri like this, one hand moving between Yuuri's thighs to play with his balls. Yuuri moans appreciatively, fingers tight in the blond's hair. "You love eating me out, don't you, Viktor? You just love being on your knees for me."

Viktor shivers at the statement, moaning as he tries to bury his tongue deeper inside of his love. He whimpers when Yuuri tugs him away. "No...Why?"

"I thought you said you wanted to be inside me," Yuuri chuckles.

"I WAS inside you," Viktor responds, eyes glued to the puckered entrance that he wants to go back to licking, thank you very much.

"I want your COCK, Viktor," Yuuri corrects. "Come on. I wanna feel you fill me up."

If that's not incentive for Viktor to stand back up, who knows what is. Taking his aching cock in hand, he lines himself up, head falling to Yuuri's shoulder as he pushes inside. Both men hiss at the tight stretch, but both are too impatient to stop now as Yuuri pushes back, encouraging the older man to move.

Viktor normally takes his time making love to Yuuri, hands gentle and reverent as they roam this erotic god before him. He would create a religion solidly dedicated to pleasing and praising Yuuri if he could. In his mind, Yuuri deserves absolutely everything, and Viktor will be damned if he's not the one to give it to him.

So he grips Yuuri's hip, fingers tangled together on the wall as he thrusts. He listens to every one of Yuuri's whimpers to move faster or harder, because Yuuri's pleasure is his pleasure.

Viktor leans down to kiss his lover's shoulder. "I love you, Yuuri," he gasps. "Ahh, I love you so much. You feel so good."

Yuuri moans and whimpers, taking his husband's hand and bringing it to his aching cock. "C'mon, Vitya. Make me come!"

Viktor's thrusts get faster, gripping Yuuri's cock and letting the younger man fuck his hand. "You're so beautiful, Yuuri. Come for me. Squeeze me so tight that I won't be able to leave."

And Yuuri does, throwing his head back and crying out as he shudders through an intense release. His cum paints the shower wall, and Viktor finds it so impossibly sexy that he whimpers Yuuri's name through his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside his beloved. Yuuri hums in appreciation, always adoring when Viktor comes inside him.

Viktor wraps his arms around his husband, pressing soft kisses all across his shoulders. "I love you, Yuuri," he whispers.

Yuuri turns his head, asking for a kiss, which Viktor happily gives. "I love you, too, Vitya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, i'm so sorry it's been so long since i last update this! i've been so busy with school and other projects that this was kinda left by the wayside! but here's a new chapter and hopefully the next one won't take me months to actually finish

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessed with Yuri!!! On Ice for ages and i've finally gotten around to writing my own fic for it! i work really hard to stay as close to canon as I can, so this takes place right after the grand prix final and before yuuri moves to st petersburg -and during the move. i use my laptop's notepad, however, and it does not make it easy to make the word "fiance`" the right way...i'm sorry...also, i will work REALLY hard to write well in third person


End file.
